Romantic Breaker
by CommanderArcadeDoll
Summary: Two fine pairs of siblings enjoy quite a refreshing simple life until an unnatural discovery is unleashed by one. Things would have been ordinary, a long holiday weekend from school with a peculiar science project to be done by pairs until things become utmost extraordinary. ;) For Story Illustrations: Feel free to visit: /www .wattpad .com /user /commanderarcadedoll or deviantart.
1. RBA1 ch1: Two Fine Pairs of Pranksters

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1  
><strong>**(a Vocaloid fiction)  
><strong>**by ArcadeDoll  
><strong>**Created on November 11, 2014 **

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes and Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<br>About my fiction, I believe it is:  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Vocaloid  
>Mainly just the characters, my story doesn't really have anything to do with any of their songs.<br>I write this story with them in it because I like them (the specific characters). I don't really like how others describe or portray them.  
>It only goes to show that the world they are living into and moving around in, their personalities and everything except the characters themselves are from my own original imaginative work.<br>I assigned the characters with their own identities by my own imaginative depiction.

So it's essentially like an original fiction, except I'm using characters from that fandom.

**Rated**: T~M (depends on the reader's maturity)  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor, perhaps a bit of Slice of Life, slightly glazed with Romance  
><strong>Language<strong>: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)  
><strong>Writing Style<strong>: My Own Informal Writing Style  
>(I write like this because I prefer to do something different from what is usual or expected. Dialogs are in bold. Dots for spacing. Smileys for peace of mind. Cusses for expelling frustration. Italics for expressing passion. Etc. )<br>**Number of words**: 2822 (for author's notes and chapter 1)  
><strong>Pairings<strong>:  
>Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune<br>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine  
>(Other pairs to be mentioned since this chapter won't cover them)<br>**Len's appearance in the story **: bad boy module  
><strong>Miku's appearance in the story<strong>: pierreta module  
><strong>Mikuo's appearance in the story<strong>: Keisuuke's design ( kei-niji .deviantart art/Hatsune-Mikuo-276809950 / youtu .be/uY1g0fW60tM , I'm giving him credit.)  
><strong>Rin's appearance in the story<strong>: racing rin module  
><strong>Status<strong>: On-going (but can be considered as COMPLETE because chapter 1 can stand alone therefore making it pass as a one-shot for this fanfic. This is because this first chapter was an entry to a fanfiction contest last November 15-30, 2014.)  
><strong>For Story Illustrations<strong>: Feel free to visit commanderarcadedoll .deviantart com / gallery/51485578 /ROMANTIC-BREAKER-Cover-Pages (There might be spoilers though so be cautious).

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1 (Vocaloid fiction by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>CHAPTER 1: TWO FINE PAIRS OF PRANKSTERS<strong> ^_ _^**

.

* * *

><p>.<br>It is an early, ordinary and  
>sunny morning that greeted<br>the lush, laid-back neighborhood  
>this Saturday. One may notice,<br>if ever tried to take a turn passing  
>by the plant and wood embraced<br>homes, two pairs of twins playing  
>in a once former cornfield turned<br>part game yard and part flower  
>and vegetable garden. The set of<br>siblings belong to two different  
>families. Although quite different,<br>one can tell that they have been  
>close for being next door neighbors<br>of residences adjoining the field and  
>for functioning almost like a family.<p>

"**Catch!**" A 16-year-old tealet  
>male calls out as he tosses an<br>extra large egg towards an  
>attractive blonde, who in turn<br>athletically catches it with  
>grace and unchallenged.<p>

"**Nice overhand throw,  
><strong>**KuO-ey!**"  
>She calls right back.<p>

"**Your baseball grasp hasn't  
><strong>**turned shabby itself**."  
>The brawny tealet boy<br>compliments whilst beaming her  
>an infectious smile.<p>

"**What on Earth do you  
><strong>**think you're doing!?**"  
>An upset-yet-not-so-surprised<br>gorgeous tealette girl rants  
>rather inquiringly.<p>

She is setting up a picnic table  
>for breakfast situated adjacent<br>from the play area of the field  
>and gardens which is just a few<br>steps from both families' kitchen  
>backdoor.<p>

"**Guys, 'that' is suppose to  
><strong>**be your science project which  
><strong>**is also considered your  
><strong>**midterms exam!**"  
>She reprimands the two<br>ballplayers as they carelessly  
>treat the XL egg like a football<br>by tossing it back and forth to  
>one another.<p>

"**Break it and you'll get an F  
><strong>**from Professor Kamui! He  
><strong>**has absolutely had it with  
><strong>**your antics!**"  
>A handsome yet younger blond<br>audibly calls out, whose voice  
>originated from the kitchen door<br>which was left open.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<br>The mentioned professor, who  
>taught Natural and Social Science<br>in their school, also happens to  
>be their homeroom teacher. And,<br>he is rather also up-to-his-arms  
>in exasperation over the older<br>twin's infamy, not for being bad  
>students but for being<br>tough-as-nails-to-handle since  
>they can't help but be menaces<br>by nature.

One of their said antics happened  
>just yesterday, which was a Friday,<br>when the Science Midterms Project  
>was given out. The entire class<br>were grouped into teams of two,  
>one male and one female student.<p>

The project has to be done  
>together for a span of 7 days<br>as instructed by the professor.  
>The groups were instructed to<br>spend their week inseparably to  
>monitor a specimen by jotting<br>down information logs into a  
>journal on an hour-to-hour basis<br>on what they did for it together  
>day-by-day followed by a brief<br>presentation report due next Friday.

The mentioned specimen will,  
>as said, become their 'SP progeny'<br>or Science Project offspring.

Moments later, the specimen  
>was revealed then assigned to<br>each group. What their so-called  
>'progeny' or monitoring take-home<br>midterms exam would be or will  
>have to revolve to what appeared<br>to be an extra large egg.

The so-called XL egg also came  
>out to be plastered with either a<br>blue or a pink sticker signifying  
>the specimen's gender which each<br>pair has to label with what will  
>become their offspring's name.<p>

The professor also prepared  
>unique pairs of rings that the<br>each paired partners will have  
>to wear until the day of the<br>presentation. It will symbolize  
>that the 2 members per group<br>are the only persons who can  
>and should be partners. Removing<br>it or swapping partners will  
>not be allowed. The rings are to<br>be submitted back together  
>with their presentation report<br>by next Friday. He strictly  
>instructed his students that<br>losing a ring will highly obtain  
>a major deduction to their<br>final grade.

Mikuo and Rin were assigned  
>as partners for the project<br>and as soon as the professor  
>handed them their XL egg or<br>'child', they hastily scribbled  
>on the pink sticker<br>"BEST-MIDTERMS-EVER! K. Hatsune",  
>then showing it off in class which<br>immediately led for the whole class  
>bursting into fits of laughter.<br>For causing the rowdy uproar  
>which disturbed not only their<br>but other classes, not to mention  
>including even those that are not on<br>the same building floor, they were  
>sent off to four hours detention and<br>menial chores later that day.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<br>Back to the present, the said  
>XL egg has now a whitewash<br>dabbed on the pink sticker on  
>its previous name and was<br>renamed 'Winner K. Hatsune'.  
>Rin later used a pink highlighter<br>to cover up the white colour  
>from the whitewash.<p>

"**Hey! Don't wet your panties,  
><strong>**sis! We can't help it if we're  
><strong>**cool parents**."  
>Mikuo objects.<p>

"**Besides, we wanted her to  
><strong>**become sports active**"  
>Admittedly, he includes.<p>

"**It's our child so we decide  
><strong>**how to raise her, am I right,  
><strong>**Winner?**"  
>In addition, Rin supports as<br>she hugged the XL egg lovingly  
>and then she sticks out her<br>tongue.

Then the two high-five.

"**Oh really... Have you ever  
><strong>**even thought of what to log  
><strong>**in as a journal entry after  
><strong>**doing that just now?**"  
>Miku, the tealet's younger sister,<br>retorts.

"**Hm, let's see...**"  
>He thought for a second as they<br>come near her.

"**6:21-6:39am... played  
><strong>**football with Winner...**"  
>Mikuo says looking at his<br>wristwatch as Rin readily  
>writes it down on their journal.<br>"**Pretty simple if you ask me**."  
>Then they pose for a selfie, as<br>part of their presentation on Friday  
>with Rin holding the football on<br>one hand and Winner on the other  
>beside Mikuo holding this morning's<br>newspaper on his left hand showing  
>off the date today.<p>

Before anything else or other  
>heated argument surges, the<br>blond male bursts out of the  
>kitchen backdoor holding trays<br>of food that he cooked and  
>prepared for everyone.<p>

"**Breakfast is ready!**"  
>He calls as he and the pretty<br>tealette sets the food on the  
>picnic table.<p>

"**6:48am.. Breakfast  
><strong>**commenced.**"  
>The girl with the twin ponytails<br>mutters whilst writing on their  
>journal as she adds the extra<br>details comprising from what  
>food items are present to which<br>seat her SP family are situated  
>on the table.<p>

"**Pff, so much work**!"  
>Her blonde friend scoffs then<br>an idea popped in her head.  
>"<strong>Oh oh! hey KuO-ey dear,<br>****would you log in 6:48 to  
><strong>**6:57ish am breast-fed  
><strong>**Winner please?** **XD**"  
>She says, not joking.<p>

"**Mmm.. righto!**"  
>He replies whilst munching a<br>barbeque marinated  
>bacon-wrapped fried leek, then<br>he scribbles their journal entry.

The older Science Project couple  
>then place food on their<br>SP daughter's plate which they  
>jokingly do so between chuckles<br>and humorous side comments.

"**Bacon for protein packed  
><strong>**with amino acids which can  
><strong>**make you build more muscle  
><strong>**to pound on your nerd-fest of  
><strong>**a cousin as you kids grow up**!"  
>Mikuo pronounces, partially chuckling.<p>

"**Pancakes and syrup for  
><strong>**carbohydrates and a sugar-rush  
><strong>**for the added boost on your  
><strong>**agility so that when you two  
><strong>**play 'Punchies' together, he'll  
><strong>**never get to hit you!**"  
>Rin advertizes between giggling<br>and chewing her own pancakes  
>with oranges.<p>

Both of them comically emphasizes  
>and projects at the camcorder<br>which is set near them acting like a  
>couple of comedy movie stars.<p>

The younger pair did nothing  
>but just stare at their absurd<br>clowns of an older siblings in  
>disbelief then they both sigh<br>audibly.

"**You guys are hopeless for  
><strong>**as it seems you both have  
><strong>**taken this midterms exam  
><strong>**so lightly**."  
>Miku says as she places more<br>veggies on her SP child's plate.

The younger couple has prepared  
>the mentioned video camera to<br>cover a footage of their SP family's  
>first meal together as part of their<br>presentation.

"**Pretty much everyone in class  
><strong>**will be in pain for laughing too  
><strong>**much at this video footage once  
><strong>**we shown them, I wonder if we  
><strong>**should even show this**."  
>Len grumbles, not amused.<p>

"**Relax bro, this 'midtz' is in bag**!"  
>Rin assures them.<br>"**Besides, you should worry  
><strong>**about something else.**"  
>She remarks as a prominent smirk<br>began to form on her bubbly and  
>instigating visage.<p>

"**Huh? What else should we  
><strong>**be worrying about other  
><strong>**than you two sabotaging  
><strong>**our project?**"  
>Len demands crossly.<p>

He exchanges glances with  
>Miku who then turns back to<br>the other two.

Mikuo and Rin face each other,  
>grin then eye the blue sticker<br>plastered on Len and Miku's  
>SP child.<p>

"**Ku-O, care to do the honors?**"  
>Rin instigates whilst grinning<br>uncontrollably.

"**Well.. *ahem* h-his pffttt...**"  
>The tealet exerts effort, biting his<br>lower lip as to not explode into a  
>LOL but to no avail.<p>

"**Just cut the crap and point  
><strong>**out what you are saying!**"  
>The blond rushes him, who is<br>growing rather impatient.

The tealette girl grows rather  
>alarmed as she quickly glances<br>back at the blue sticker where  
>her SP progeny's name has been<br>written, checking if it was changed.  
>"<strong>Oh good, you didn't write a<br>****prank name on him**."  
>She says in relief.<p>

"**Well if it wasn't that, what  
><strong>**did you do to him?**"  
>She shots back at them, giving<br>them the stink eye. She starts  
>sniffing for anything with a funny<br>smell and then next starts feeling  
>around its surface to check if it<br>was submerged into something  
>gooey but feels nothing disgusting<br>or sticky.

"**I don't see anything wrong.  
><strong>**If it's some form of prank,  
><strong>**I swear...**"  
>but before she is finished talking...<p>

"**JUST TELL US ALREADY!**"  
>Len yells, as he feels every<br>trace of patience within him  
>vanish and now clearly irritated<br>as the other two, who could no  
>longer hold in their laughter,<br>burst out ROFL-ing.

The two are practically on the  
>grass as they fell off their seats,<br>rolling in laughter for witnessing  
>their younger sibling's cluelessness.<p>

When they finally came to, the  
>younger pair are too crossed to<br>even listen to a word that they are  
>about to say.<p>

"**Ok, ok!**" Rin begins to explain  
>despite the other two's uncaring<br>attention as she struggles up  
>leaning at the table.<p>

"**Read it!**"  
>She urges them.<p>

"**Read, what?**"  
>Miku asks hesitantly as she<br>is about to stand up after  
>being done with her meal.<p>

"**Read, what is on that  
><strong>**blue sticker!**"  
>Mikuo repeats unable to keep<br>himself from biting his lower lip.

Len has their SP egg cradled in  
>his arm as Miku leans over to<br>check again what was written on  
>that sticker.<p>

"**We know what is written on  
><strong>**our son's sticker, what about it?**"  
>He says, still crossed.<p>

"**JUST READ IT!**"  
>They desperately exclaim<br>simultaneously, pleading  
>them to just do so.<p>

"**Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune's  
><strong>**Science Project spherical progeny:  
><strong>**Joyance H. Kagamine**."  
>Len mutters whilst gritting his teeth,<br>it all becomes clear to him now on  
>what's about to come next.<p>

"**AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!...**"  
>Then the two laughs out loud<br>uncontrollably, falling back to  
>the grass.<p>

"**You two are absolutely,  
><strong>**officially, positively, and  
><strong>**UNDENIABLY THE MOST  
><strong>**RETARDED PEOPLE I HAVE  
><strong>**EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!**"  
>Len counter yells as he death-glares<br>the two who are holding their sides  
>on the ground still laughing.<p>

"**W-wait.. I .. I still don't get it!**"  
>Miku says innocently and worriedly altogether.<p>

"**Isn't it obvious? They are thinking  
><strong>**that we chose a ridiculous name  
><strong>**for our SP child**."  
>He explains.<p>

Miku grew shocked and dismayed.

"**Guys, that's not fair! In fact,  
><strong>**it's really mean. Why would  
><strong>**you make fun of us for choosing  
><strong>**this name?**"  
>Miku says, quite saddened.<p>

"**Ahahahah... W-...why... would  
><strong>**you pffft... heheh... name a BOY  
><strong>**...hahha... 'JOY ANNE'!?  
><strong>**ahahahahah!**"  
>Mikuo stutters, who was barely able<br>to finish the sentence, clutching his  
>sides due to the pain with Rin<br>uncontrollably laughing at his side.  
>She then struggles to elaborate further.<p>

"**Y-you named.. o-our n-nephew  
><strong>**'JOY ANNE', just imagining  
><strong>**w-writing that on our report and  
><strong>**making the presentation just...  
><strong>**Ahahahaha...**"  
>She couldn't end the sentence.<p>

Miku angrily stomps her foot right  
>beside her brother's head, almost<br>stepping on it and retaliates saying,  
>"<strong>For your information, it is<br>****'Joyance', and not Joy Anne,  
><strong>**meaning delight and  
><strong>**enjoyment and the word  
><strong>**dates right back in 1500s!**"  
>She heaves to catch her<br>breath then adds,  
>"<strong>I think it's a great name!<strong>"

Rin was typing to get the info on  
>her iPhone then she shoves the<br>phone to Mikuo's direction which  
>he quickly snatches and skims.<p>

"**Oh! it is indeed great.  
><strong>**pff... yeah! Great if you ever  
><strong>**wanted your child's name to  
><strong>**be soon deleted in the  
><strong>**dictionary! Hahahah...**"  
>Mikuo gasps, who is diminished<br>into a weaken state from all  
>that boisterous laughter with<br>Rin herself coming second to  
>none, panting and almost<br>fainting but the laughing  
>matter keeps them both still<br>going at it.

With that, the younger two  
>point the camera at them<br>and storms into the house,  
>leaving their weakened and<br>clearly fainting older siblings  
>lying helplessly on the ground.<p>

They soon return armed with  
>permanent and glow-in-the-dark,<br>chrome yellow and neon teal  
>markers which they use to write<br>graffiti all over their sibling's  
>arms and faces.<p>

"**You know what, Miku? I  
><strong>**think I might actually  
><strong>**reconsider sending this  
><strong>**presentation in as an advance  
><strong>**report to Professor Kamui  
><strong>**right now.**"  
>Len suggests.<p>

"**Say yeah, let's do that then.  
><strong>**He will be more than happy  
><strong>**to discover how these two  
><strong>**got their antics to finally  
><strong>**backfire at them, isn't that  
><strong>**right, Joyance?**"  
>She agreed whilst cradling their<br>XL egg progeny with one hand  
>and holding the marker on the<br>other beaming an unfading smile.

He leans over and lightly gives  
>her a smooch on the lips then<br>they kiss Joyance on the  
>opposite sides simultaneously<br>whilst in front of the camera.  
>"<strong>MMWWAAHH!<strong>"

After they're done, Len and Miku  
>label and entitled the video<br>_'Romantic Breaker 1: Our progeny's  
><em>_first morning activity and meal with  
><em>_the family. Journal entry logged at  
><em>_6:21am-7:47am, November 15, 2014,  
><em>_Saturday'_. They sent the video footage  
>to the professor by email who later<br>within just minutes uploaded it in the  
>internet. The entire Social Science<br>class and even the entire school and  
>even the neighborhood and even<br>nations outside their own roared in  
>laughter that sunny Saturday morning.<br>.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~End of Chapter 1~~~~~<br>ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1 (Vocaloid fiction by ArcadeDoll)  
>I hope you liked it. ^_ _^<strong>

* * *

><p>.<br>**Disclaimer**: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo and Rin and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Crypton company.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here, in wattpad, or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	2. RBA1 ch2: Blasting out the Aliens

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1  
><strong>**(a Vocaloid fiction by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**CHAPTER 2: BLASTING OUT THE ALIENS  
><strong>**created on: December 2014**

.

* * *

><p>Author's notes and Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<br>About my fiction, I believe it is:  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Vocaloid  
>Mainly just the characters, my story doesn't really have anything to do with any of their songs.<br>I write this story with them in it because I like them (the specific characters). I don't really like how others describe or portray them.  
>It only goes to show that the world they are living into and moving around in, their personalities and everything except the characters themselves are from my own original imaginative work.<br>I assigned the characters with their own identities by my own imaginative depiction.

So it's essentially like an original fiction, except I'm using characters from that fandom.

**Rated**: T~M (depends on the reader's maturity) caution: contains swear words, mild violence  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor, Slice of Life  
><strong>Language<strong>: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)  
><strong>Writing Style<strong>: My Own Informal Writing Style  
>(I write like this because I prefer to do something different from what is usual or expected. Dialogs are in bold. Dots for spacing. Smileys for peace of mind. Cusses for expelling frustration. Italics for expressing passion. Etc.)<br>**Number of words**: 2550 (for author's notes and chapter 2)  
><strong>Pairings<strong>:  
>Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune<br>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine  
><strong>For Story Illustrations<strong>: Feel free to visit commanderarcadedoll .deviantart com / gallery/51485578 /ROMANTIC-BREAKER-Cover-Pages (There might be spoilers though so be cautious).

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1 ****(Vocaloid fiction by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**CHAPTER 2: BLASTING OUT THE ALIENS**

.

* * *

><p>.<br>Later on that day around an  
>hour and a half after breakfast,<br>the younger Science Project pair  
>busy and keep themselves<br>preoccupied with their share  
>of the household chores as<br>they kept their part of the  
>bargain of the time allotment<br>and schedule of work load whilst  
>their older siblings lazily marinade<br>on a picnic mat in the middle lush  
>grassy field under the sun.<p>

Miku has just finished doing  
>the laundry and has taken<br>out the backdoor with a huge  
>basin filled with damp, fragrant,<br>freshly-washed clothes. She is  
>about to hang them on a clothes<br>line outside the yard. She is  
>noted to be wearing a self-sewn<br>and handcrafted, carry-on baby  
>bag that's daintily wrapped<br>around her chest area which  
>fastens 'Joyance H. Kagamine',<br>Len's and her Science Project  
>offspring as she hums him a<br>lullaby. She then takes out her  
>journal and writes down an entry,<br>muttering to herself.

"**8:01-9:27 am..c  
><strong>**Did household chores,  
><strong>**specifically the laundry,...  
><strong>**'everyone's laundry',...  
><strong>**washing then hanging them  
><strong>**up to dry by the practical  
><strong>**method by using clothes  
><strong>**line to utilize the sun's  
><strong>**power instead of the dryer  
><strong>**to be quick at the same time  
><strong>**save up electricity... whilst  
><strong>**singing a lullaby to my SP child**."  
>She smiles adorably at her son.<p>

Len, on the other hand, has  
>taken out all the dirty carpets<br>from inside the house to beat  
>off the stagnant dust over the<br>other side of the field. He walks  
>by passing the two who are on<br>the picnic mat whilst holding the  
>rolled up carpets in his right hand<br>and a paddle in his left.

"**Are you two just going to  
><strong>**lie down there all day?**"  
>He firmly remarks, catching<br>their attention and then he  
>points to the picnic table<br>where the previously used  
>plates and utensils still lay.<p>

"**Those dishes aren't going  
><strong>**to bus themselves out,  
><strong>**you know. You are suppose  
><strong>**to clear out the table and  
><strong>**wash those too whilst  
><strong>**you're at it.**"  
>He orders firmly.<p>

"**In a minute...**"  
>Mikuo monotonously says for<br>the nth time whilst balancing  
>and spinning their SP journal<br>on his raised left foot with both  
>his hands behind his head.<p>

Resting on his torso is  
>'Winner K. Hatsune', Rin's and<br>his SP child. Like as it is mimicking  
>her own parents portraying the<br>same display of laziness, she also  
>marinades under the sun. The<br>XL egg daughter is noted to be  
>adorned a pretty, white, flowing<br>ribbon which resembles the one  
>on her SP mother's head and a<br>miniature gray and teal headset  
>that is similar to her SP father's<br>headset. The most prominent  
>feature installed on Winner is<br>a small version of the sunglasses  
>that both her parents had on.<p>

"**And when will that be?**"  
>Len blankly inquires.<br>"**You have been saying that  
><strong>**for the 9th...**"

"**Hey guys, listen to this**!"  
>Rin butts in as she interrupts him,<br>holding up her iPhone and  
>continues reading an informative<br>trivia from it.  
>"<strong>Did You Know... that if a pair<br>****of identical twins married  
><strong>**another pair of identical twins  
><strong>**and then had kids, their  
><strong>**children are considered  
><strong>**genetically as siblings?**"  
>She appears to be in a sunny<br>disposition despite the fact that  
>earlier that morning, she and<br>her SP spouse were just lying  
>motionlessly there on their<br>residences' field's game yard's  
>cool, morning dew moist grassy<br>field unable to move an inch  
>because of their latest antic<br>backfiring at them.

The said antic were suppose to  
>victimize their younger siblings<br>but were later on out-maneuvered  
>by them. There on the grassy<br>floor of their residences' spacious  
>backyard, she lies down alongside<br>with her SP spouse resting on a  
>picnic mat and revealing yellow<br>and teal marks on their exposed  
>skins which they also consider as<br>the battle scars from the retaliation  
>that the younger siblings left as<br>counter-attack to their latest prank.

Thus, they somehow resulted to  
>becoming their own gag's victims.<p>

"**No, I haven't heard of that  
><strong>**before, so does that mean  
><strong>**Winner and Joy are technically  
><strong>**siblings?**"  
>Mikuo chants, in hopes of aiming<br>to stall the younger male from  
>commanding them to do their<br>household share of the chores.

"**I am not interested and stop  
><strong>**diverting my attention to  
><strong>**something irrelevant as that!**"  
>Len responds flatly.<p>

"**Rin, you and Len are twins.  
><strong>**Mikuo and I just happens to  
><strong>**be 10 months older and  
><strong>**younger than each other.**"  
>Miku reminds her as she<br>approaches them, leaving the  
>basin by the clothes line. |<p>

Even though with that fact,  
>everyone in the neighborhood<br>who seems to be familiar the  
>Hatsune children considered<br>both as twins.

"**Oh.. heheh, I forgot!**"  
>Rin murmurs.<p>

"**But still whenever people  
><strong>**sees us, they still think we  
><strong>**are twins. Everyone in school  
><strong>**and even in town considers  
><strong>**we both are. Heck, there are  
><strong>**two months in a year when  
><strong>**both of us have the same age  
><strong>**after all.**"  
>The tealet boy utters bizarrely<br>in attempts to rescue his partner  
>to be able to prove her point.<p>

Then she and Mikuo high-five as  
>the younger pair stare<br>disbelievingly at them as if they  
>are aliens from another planet.<p>

The older two noticed their  
>sibling's annoyed expressions.<br>Taking the advantage to prank  
>them again, they promptly stand<br>up, envelop their younger siblings  
>in between them. Then holding<br>out their phones, they troll-face  
>and take wacky selfie shots<br>whilst pinning the other two in  
>a trapped manner.<p>

From left to right, their line-up goes:

_Mikuo with Winner in front of him on  
><em>_his torso_: compressing to the right,  
>his left hand holding up his iPhone<br>whilst his right arm arched and  
>leaning most of his weight on Len<br>whilst his right hand is grasping  
>tightly on his sister's right shoulder<br>securing his position;

_Len_: being forcibly squished  
>towards the right, trying hard<br>not to accidentally drop the  
>filthy carpets gripping them<br>tightly with his right hand but  
>losing the paddle, using his left<br>hand holding his partner's right  
>arm to shield her as he struggles<br>to not crash so much into her,  
>both his right shoulder and her<br>left shoulder being tightly being  
>collided against each other's;<p>

_Miku_: uncomfortably being  
>pushed to her left with both of<br>her hands protecting Joyance in  
>her handmade carry-on baby bag<br>which on her chest, she shrieks  
>during the collision as her partner's<br>left arm shields and surrounds her  
>and their child as he steadily<br>positions his left hand on her right  
>arm; and lastly<p>

_Rin_: securing the position of her  
>iPhone up into the air holding it<br>with her right hand whilst  
>compressing to the left, her left<br>arm arches and wraps around  
>Miku's back whilst her left hand<br>grasps firmly on her twin  
>brother's left shoulder, leaning<br>most of her weight on them.

"**What the freaking hell!?  
><strong>**You shitforbrains!**"  
>The younger male cusses whilst<br>glowering at the pranksters as  
>he jerks and thrashes to break<br>free from their  
>secured-as-handcuffs-grips<br>whilst also trying not to involve  
>into harm the tealette girl to his<br>right side.

As soon as the specified girl is  
>able to squirm out into safety,<br>the enraged blond assaults the  
>cackling pranksters. Between<br>laughs, eventual blows and  
>dodges are cast. Mikuo, having<br>the disadvantage of having his  
>daughter strapped on him, has<br>to use his arms to protect the  
>essential, hence, becoming a<br>shield for his blonde partner  
>assigning her to be in charge of<br>counter-assailing the onslaught.

As soon as the enraged blond is  
>able force the two to plummet<br>onto the ground, he springs up  
>rapidly, unbundled the carpets<br>and tosses them over the two  
>pranksters causing a smoky fog<br>of allergy-triggering dust that  
>levitates within the vicinity.<br>When the cloud of dirt dissipates,  
>the two are covered in dirt and<br>dust from head to toe.

"***Cough...*cough... Ok ok,  
><strong>**enough! We're sorry**!"  
>Rin declares, gesturing a<br>ceasefire yet quite insincerely  
>since she is still partially crossed<br>and partly still in laughs.

"**Geez, can't you take a  
><strong>**jo-*sneezed***"  
>Mikuo tries to speak yet<br>suffocates as his mouth and  
>nose are heavily concealed by<br>dust preventing him to create  
>a statement at the same time<br>cradling on one hand the said  
>essential that he intentionally<br>protected. He appears to be  
>untainted despite being a made<br>into meat-shield by his partner  
>and serving as a recipient of<br>blows from the younger and  
>less brawnier male.<p>

"**God, you both can be so  
><strong>**immature!**"  
>Miku reprehends.<p>

"**Yeah... Sometimes I wonder,  
><strong>**how can the two of you be  
><strong>**any older than us**."  
>Len adds as he scowls down at<br>the two on the ground.

"**Simple really**."  
>Rin starts<br>"**When we were about to be  
><strong>**born, I shoved you off far  
><strong>**back into the womb making  
><strong>**me be born first**."  
>Then she wings it and beams a<br>victorious winning smile.

"**And I shoved you so hard  
><strong>**that you weren't able to  
><strong>**come out until 10 months  
><strong>**has passed**."  
>Mikuo joins in and wings it further.<p>

With that being said, another  
>round of high-fives are cast<br>whilst simultaneously a set of  
>exasperated groans echoes in<br>the air. The blond boy and the  
>tealette girl glance at each<br>other and then they back away  
>sneakily a bit, leaving the two<br>on the ground exchanging  
>triumphant compliments<br>amongst themselves, not  
>noticing their younger siblings<br>has left. Then they return in  
>only a matter of a few minutes.<p>

Suddenly, the noisy sounds of  
>untimely shrills coming from<br>the chatty pair resound the field.  
>Scrambling yet slipping right<br>back down to the grassy earth  
>from where they are originally<br>situated, strong and rapid  
>gushes of icy, cold water pierces<br>their bodies making their once  
>dust-covered appearances to<br>shift replacing them into a  
>drenched and soaked state.<p>

"**Aaaaaugh, heeey!**" "**Shit!**"  
>"<strong>Whaaaat the f**k!<strong>"  
>"<strong>Stop it!, you assholes!<strong>"  
>The elder tealet and the elder<br>blonde both try to cuss at  
>their younger assailants but<br>whenever they attempt to do  
>so, the water from the hoses<br>anticipatingly points directing  
>to their mouths.<p>

Snickering and giggling can  
>be heard from the younger<br>two who are controlling two  
>powerful irrigation hoses as<br>they keep spraying at their  
>elder siblings until all the dirt<br>on them washes off. When  
>they see that they had enough,<br>they held down their weapons  
>and then Len declares an<br>ultimatum.

"**Are you both going to stop  
><strong>**it with your pranks now  
><strong>**and cooperate with us  
><strong>**with our projects or will  
><strong>**we have to proceed with  
><strong>**your baptism of fire?**"  
>Len solidly declaims showing<br>off that he has steady hands  
>with evidently trigger-happy<br>fingers wanting to switch the  
>water back on.<p>

"**Come on guys, please  
><strong>**come back to your senses  
><strong>**now. We really had it with  
><strong>**you. It hasn't even been  
><strong>**the middle of this first  
><strong>**day's project and you keep  
><strong>**on annoying us with your  
><strong>**crazy antics**."  
>Miku clarifies and elucidates,<br>trying her best to make them  
>understand that she and Len<br>have absolutely had enough of it.

"**Won't you try to settle on a  
><strong>**hobby that doesn't affect  
><strong>**other people so destructively  
><strong>**instead?**"  
>She suggests.<p>

The elder two sigh, showing  
>that they have given in.<p>

"**Fine!**"  
>They finally give in.<p>

"**Not as if we planned to  
><strong>**spend the entire, whole  
><strong>**days for the rest of the  
><strong>**week with you two anyway,  
><strong>**don't we KuO-ey?**"  
>Rin pouts whilst grimacing and<br>placing her right hand on her hip.

"**Just relax little sis, we do  
><strong>**that not as if we intentionally  
><strong>**hated or wanted to bully you two...**"  
>Mikuo begins to explain whilst<br>removing his headset and gathering  
>his drench teal hair in his hands,<br>twisting out the excess water away.

"**Well..  
><strong>**you see...  
><strong>**we just really like it that...**"

As he continues explaining,  
>he then discreetly moves his<br>right hand to take Rin's left  
>hand as a gesture that they<br>are about turn around and  
>dash off before completing<br>the rest of his choppy explanation.

The very moment they hold  
>hands, Rin blurts out,<br>"**So long suckers!**"  
>Then as swiftly as they step<br>back, they turn about-face  
>ready to dash far away.<p>

They take one step towards  
>the opposite path when they<br>are met by a sudden surprise  
>attack and are intercepted<br>face-to-face with an enemy  
>at the rear.<p>

Grinning maliciously, Len,  
>who anticipated the entire<br>charade, switch his weapon on  
>into maximum power, accurately<br>aim and blast out the cannoning  
>waterfall right at the attempting<br>escapees. Like a water-elemental  
>turret, he casts out a powerful,<br>heavy downpour upon the two, sly  
>defiers as he laughs like an almighty,<br>evil villain in a fantasy movie.

"**Haah-hahhahaahhaahhaahh!**"  
>His eyes seemingly to glint eerily<br>of the shade of red.

"**There shall be no escape for you!**"  
>He bellows.<p>

"**YOU SHALL NOT PASS!**"  
>Hence, the unyielding defiers<br>plummets back down to their  
>watery graves.<br>.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~~~~End of Chapter 2~~~~~  
>ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1 (Vocaloid fiction by ArcadeDoll)<br>I hope you liked it. ^_ _^**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo, Rin and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Crypton company.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here, in wattpad, fanfiction net or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	3. RBA1 ch3: Life with the Simple, Life

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1  
><strong>**(a Vocaloid fiction by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**CHAPTER 3: LIFE WITH THE SIMPLE, LIFE WITH THE RICH  
><strong>**created on: December 2014 then published on January 1, 2015**

.

* * *

><p>Author's notes and Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<br>About my fiction, I believe it is:  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Vocaloid  
>Mainly just the characters, my story doesn't really have anything to do with any of their songs.<br>I write this story with them in it because I like them (the specific characters). I don't really like how others describe or portray them.  
>It only goes to show that the world they are living into and moving around in, their personalities and everything except the characters themselves are from my own original imaginative work.<br>I assigned the characters with their own identities by my own imaginative depiction.

So it's essentially like an original fiction, except I'm using characters from that fandom.

**Rated**: T  
><strong>Genre<strong>: mostly Slice of Life, slight Romance  
><strong>Language<strong>: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)  
><strong>Writing Style<strong>: My Own Informal Writing Style  
>(I write like this because I prefer to do something different from what is usual or expected. Dialogs are in bold. Dots for spacing. Smileys for peace of mind. Cusses for expelling frustration. Italics for expressing passion. Etc.)<br>**Number of words**: 2583 ( for author's notes and chapter 3)  
><strong>Pairings<strong>:  
>Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune<br>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine  
><strong>For Story Illustrations<strong>: Feel free to visit commanderarcadedoll .deviantart com / gallery/51485578 /ROMANTIC-BREAKER-Cover-Pages (There might be spoilers though so be cautious).

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1  
><strong>**(Vocaloid fiction by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**CHAPTER 3: LIFE WITH THE SIMPLE, LIFE WITH THE RICH**

.

* * *

><p>.<br>Earlier that day...

"**4:05am Saturday - I wake up.**"  
>Len whispers as he scribbles on<br>his SP journal very early in the  
>morning. When he is done writing,<br>he quietly creeps out of the room  
>carrying his hooded sweatshirt,<br>gym pants, cross country shoes,  
>gym socks, pedometer, wristwatch<br>and gym bag. He drops the items  
>at a nearby couch and heads for<br>the bathroom then comes out  
>within a number of minutes.<p>

Right outside his room, he  
>sits on the small couch and<br>unzips the gym bag. He grabs  
>out a weighted vest, a set of<br>weighted wristbands, a thick  
>set of ankle weights and two<br>dumbbells which weighs 20  
>kilograms each. He wears the<br>weighted vest above his  
>chartreuse-colored shirt that<br>he used when he slept and  
>pulls over his hoodie on it and<br>rolls the long sleeves up then  
>straps on his weighted wristbands.<br>Next he pulls up his gym pants,  
>socks and laces the cross country<br>shoes. He is strapping on his left  
>ankle weight when he hears<br>someone exit the room.

"**L... Len?**"  
>A sleepy tealette utters whilst<br>fighting off her grogginess.

"**Oh, did I wake you up?  
><strong>**Sorry about that**."  
>He whispers then walks towards<br>her and gives her a kiss on the  
>cheek. As she smells the<br>minty-fresh breath that came  
>out of his lips, he suggests<br>"**You may go back to sleep,  
><strong>**it's too early anyway**,"  
>then he gently strokes the little<br>bundle of joy that she is carrying  
>with her.<p>

"**It seems like he's still  
><strong>**asleep, see**?"  
>He says smiling.<p>

"**Len, do you really have to  
><strong>**work out like this every day?**"  
>Miku asks him for the nth time.<p>

"**Yeah, I have to. I want to  
><strong>**continuously build my stamina.  
><strong>**Besides, I'm already wide  
><strong>**awake anyway.**"  
>He explains whilst beaming<br>her an infectious smile.

"**You know Len, you have  
><strong>**been working out without  
><strong>**attendance failure for three  
><strong>**and a half years. You're not  
><strong>**planning to become a  
><strong>**wrestler, are you?**"  
>She says jokingly then returns<br>the smile.

"**No, of course not!**"  
>Then he beamed his infectious<br>smile once more adding,  
>"<strong>Unless you want me to<strong>,"  
>then he shot his irresistible wink<br>at her hoping that it'll make her  
>giggle but it didn't take an effect.<p>

"**I just think that you might  
><strong>**be overdoing it, what if you  
><strong>**get hurt?**" she worriedly stated.

"**It's just jogging**."  
>He assures her.<p>

"**Fine**."  
>She sighs and says,<br>"**since you're up then I'm  
><strong>**getting up too**,"  
>she adds then kneels down<br>to hasten his right ankle  
>weight then hides them inside<br>his gym pants. Len smiles  
>again as he picks up his<br>dumbbells and walks with her  
>outside the front door.<p>

"**I'll be in the trampoline  
><strong>**room doing my regular  
><strong>**routine exercises in case  
><strong>**you'll come back soon**."  
>Miku informs.<p>

"**Ok**!"  
>He says.<p>

"**I'm off then. I'll be back  
>i<strong>**n 45 minutes**."  
>He kisses her once again<br>before he pulls his hood over  
>his head then dashes off.<p>

Miku watches him until he's  
>out of sight,<br>"**Oh Len, I really wish you  
><strong>**will attain your standards  
><strong>**on your passion to become  
><strong>**stronger soon**."  
>She whispers then went back<br>inside the Kagamine's household.  
>Shortly, she comes out and goes<br>to her own home's gym room which  
>is located at the back of her house<br>to do her own work out.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<br>At that same early morning,  
>an attractive young male with<br>golden hair rises up on a large  
>king size bed. He, by instinct,<br>rubs his eyes and kicks off the  
>covers away from his body.<br>The room where he is in was  
>huge, climate-controlled and<br>more than practically, utmost  
>cozy. Even though it is so,<br>something couldn't seem  
>complete or right despite the<br>grandeur of the place.

He gets out of bed and drags  
>his feet to a very ritzy,<br>intricately designed, elaborately  
>garnished and ornamentally<br>decorated baby's crib fit for a  
>prince.<p>

"**Hey there, little buddy**."  
>He cheerfully yet silently greets<br>as he gently scoops down and  
>draws closer to his chest a small,<br>fragile and spherical body.

Looking across the room  
>around 54 steps away, he<br>looks at yet another large  
>king-size bed much like his<br>own only feminine in design  
>and features. He tiptoes<br>barefoot towards the bed to  
>check and take a peep at his<br>lifetime partner, well,  
>7-days-of-his-lifetime-partner.<br>On his way, he checks the  
>time on a grandfather clock<br>whilst his little bundle of joy  
>grows warm from the body<br>temperature that emitted  
>from his hands' palms and<br>shirtless chest.

As he arrive there and take  
>a peep, he smiles at the view<br>to what seems to be a very  
>lovely angel blissfully smiling<br>during her peaceful slumber  
>as if she is spending happy<br>adventures in her own dreamland.  
>After a moment's pause, he backs<br>away, blows her a flying kiss then  
>most discreetly exits the room. He<br>heads towards the mansion's study.  
>Once there, he grabs a pen and<br>opens his Science project journal  
>whilst his son is still in his arm and<br>resting on the warmth of his chest.

"**4:05am - Rising time for  
><strong>**dad and son. His first  
><strong>**morning with the family**."  
>He happily mutters to himself<br>then he closes it placing back  
>on top of the desk. He then<br>takes out his phone and takes  
>a selfie shot beside the study's<br>grandfather clock. After that,  
>he heads for the showers, to<br>freshen up and when he's done,  
>he straps his little pride and joy<br>on a little baby carrier as he  
>decides to take a walk on the<br>beach which is conveniently  
>located right beside the huge<br>estate.

As he walks along, the  
>breath-taking view of the<br>sunrise greets him. Then, he  
>notices at the corner of his<br>eye someone sprinting by at  
>a distance. Recognizing who it<br>is, he then decides to greet  
>him. So with his son strapped<br>on him, he moves along and  
>follows the eager sprinter.<p>

Len jogs around the entire  
>flower field, then around the<br>whole dried-up cornfield, then  
>around the eastern path<br>towards the beachside area  
>of the town. Turning right,<br>he jogs up a rocky terrain  
>that led to a lush trail towards<br>a high-end neighborhood area  
>of town passing by a port area<br>of an affluent family's private  
>beach.<p>

It has been 36 minutes that  
>he has been sprinting when<br>he is called out by a cheerful  
>voice.<p>

"**Hey, Len! I didn't know  
><strong>**you jog this early.**"  
>Turning around, he sees<br>someone very familiar jogging  
>up to him trying to catch up.<p>

"**Phew! Wow, you really  
><strong>**sprint fast. How come I  
><strong>**don't see you run like that  
><strong>**in gym class before, Len**?"  
>A friendly tone says coming<br>from the golden haired boy  
>closely resembling himself.<p>

Not wanting to answer,  
>Len reshoots him a round of<br>questions.  
>"<strong>How about you? How<br>****come you're up this early?  
><strong>**Shouldn't you still be  
><strong>**asleep at this time?**"

The golden-haired boy chuckles  
>awkwardly and admittedly<br>answers whilst smiling.  
>"<strong>The bed was so comfortable<br>****and the climate control of  
><strong>**the room was so cozy that I  
><strong>**woke up fully charged in just  
><strong>**5 hours. You wouldn't believe  
><strong>**how huge this place is.**"  
>The smiling boy says excitedly as<br>he is referring to his SP partner's  
>enormous abode.<p>

"**Well, good for you...Oh shit!**"  
>He cusses unintentionally as<br>he notices the time on his  
>wristwatch. It has been 45 minutes<br>since he started his work out already!

"**Oh no! I got to go or else  
><strong>**Miku will start to get worried.  
><strong>**Later Rinto!**"  
>He then sprints away as fast as<br>his feet can carry him.

"**See yah, Len!**"  
>He calls out and waves as his<br>cousin hastens the speed of his  
>sprinting towards the opposite<br>direction.

"**Wow, Len surely has  
><strong>**changed. He isn't supposed  
><strong>**to be that athletic. In fact  
><strong>**in school, he doesn't seem  
><strong>**like the sporty type nor  
><strong>**appears to be interested in  
><strong>**any sports at all**."  
>He wonders to himself as he<br>walks back to the estate.

"**A very pleasant good  
><strong>**morning to you, Master  
><strong>**Rinto. Is there something  
><strong>**I can do for you?**"  
>A formal gentleman greets<br>him by the door. This man is  
>the affluent family's butler in<br>the estate.

"**Good Morning, Senor  
><strong>**Mayordomo! I was just out  
><strong>**for some fresh air and to  
><strong>**enjoy the sunrise. How  
><strong>**about you? Got any chores  
><strong>**that I can help you out with?**"  
>Rinto offers most kindly.<p>

"**You surely are a fine,  
><strong>**splendid and wonderful  
><strong>**young man, Master Rinto  
><strong>**for not hesitating to offer  
><strong>**a helping hand**."  
>The butler compliments him.<br>"**I so humbly wish that our  
><strong>**young mistress would really  
><strong>**become your wife someday**."  
>He adds hopefully.<p>

Chuckling and with a countenance  
>turning a little tint of red for<br>all the compliments showered on  
>him, he replies,<br>"**Oh that? I just helped out  
><strong>**clearing the plates off the  
><strong>**table after supper and then  
><strong>**helped wash the dishes last  
><strong>**night. It's no big deal, besides,  
><strong>**the work will finish faster if  
><strong>**others will help out, won't it?**"  
>His sweat drops and he adds,<br>"**As for being her husband,  
><strong>**well I'm the man.. for the next  
><strong>**7 days, that is**."  
>He smiles brilliantly hoping that not<br>any more redness appear on his face.

"**But I am gravely serious,  
><strong>**Master Rinto. The young mistress  
><strong>**would truly indeed need a fine  
><strong>**and selfless man like you who is  
><strong>**approachable, mindful of others  
><strong>**and has the fortitude and patience  
><strong>**for a character like hers**."  
>The eager butler says.<p>

Rinto chuckles again, this time  
>quite awkwardly.<br>"**Oh by the way, what time  
><strong>**does she wakes up?**"  
>Rinto inquires.<p>

He checks the time, it is 5:31am.  
>'<strong><em>This wristwatch!<em>**',  
>he recalls, was given to him by<br>her just last night.  
>'<strong><em>Such as classy,<br>_****_extravagant-looking and  
><em>****_obviously the latest in line  
><em>****_type of wristwatch!_**'  
>He says to himself despite the<br>fact he denies receiving it but to  
>no avail last night.<p>

"**That is quite random, sir.  
><strong>**She wakes up whenever she  
><strong>**pleases and doesn't have a  
><strong>**regular waking time on  
><strong>**weekends and holidays**."  
>The butler informs him.<p>

"**Oh I see. May I help out cook  
><strong>**breakfast for her then? I bet  
><strong>**she'd love breakfast in bed.  
><strong>**What's her favorite food?**"  
>Rinto gladly offers.<p>

"**Oh my, how truly thoughtful  
><strong>**of you once again to offer a  
><strong>**helping hand. Well then, since  
><strong>**you insist and you didn't know  
><strong>**her favorite food then I'll show  
><strong>**you as we prepare them**."  
>The elder man says.<p>

They then head towards the  
>kitchen area.<br>.

* * *

><p>.<br>"**I'm back!**"  
>Len calls out panting heavily<br>with most of his hoodie and  
>jogging pants massively<br>covered with sweat.

"**Welcome home!**"  
>Miku greets him at the door<br>already done with her daily  
>routine exercise and already<br>freshly bathed and newly  
>dressed. She hands him a tall<br>glass of cool water which he  
>takes and consumes then<br>drains gratefully.

"**Sorry for being late**."  
>Len apologizes and glances<br>at his wristwatch with the  
>time telling him that it is<br>already 5:45am. Keeping a  
>short distance away from her<br>since he knows that he  
>smells awful, he rushes towards<br>the laundry room which is  
>next to the lower floor bathroom.<p>

Len places his dumbbells back  
>into the gym bag and unstraps<br>the wrist and ankle weights.  
>Next, he removed his hoodie<br>and unfastened the backbreaking  
>vest which squirted out a few<br>ounces of his perspiration. Then,  
>he unlaces and kicks off his<br>shoes then pulls down his squishy  
>gym pants and socks. Lastly,<br>he pulls off the elastic that ties  
>his hair up in a ponytail and<br>takes his the overly soaked  
>yellow shirt and lime colored<br>boxers off. He gathers all the  
>drenched pieces of garments<br>and tosses them all into the  
>laundry basket.<p>

"**Looks like you overtrained  
><strong>**again, Len**."  
>She says smiling and hands<br>him a couple of towels and  
>his bathrobe.<p>

"**Bath time for you**."  
>She suggests then left the<br>room afterwards.

After a few minutes in the  
>shower, he emerges and dries<br>himself up then he tosses his  
>bathrobe and one of the towels<br>into the laundry basket.

Wrapping the dry, larger towel  
>covering his waist down to his<br>knees, he then went straight  
>to his room to get himself<br>clothed. As he enters his room,  
>he notices a new batch of fresh<br>clothes, a comb, a hair band  
>and his eyewear set neatly<br>prepared on his newly tucked  
>bed. He grins and whispers<br>happily to himself.  
>"<strong>Thanks Miku.<br>****I love you so much**."  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<br>Rinto walks back to the classy  
>hallway where his room is located.<br>He enters quietly and sits on his  
>bed then he glances to a<br>not-so-distant area and stares at  
>that direction.<br>**'It seems like she's not  
><strong>**awake yet**.'  
>He thought to himself as he<br>cradles his little fellow snuggled  
>in his arm whilst holding a tray<br>of food on the other. The time  
>on the lavish room's grandfather<br>clock ticks at 6:39am.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~End of Chapter 3~~~~<br>****ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1 (Vocaloid fiction by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**I hope you liked it. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo, Rin and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Crypton company.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here, in wattpad, fanfiction net or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	4. RBA1 ch4: The Genius, the Emotionless,

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1  
><strong>**(a Vocaloid fiction by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**CHAPTER 4: THE GENIUS, THE KUUDERE AND THE CROOK  
><strong>**created on: December 2014**

.

* * *

><p>Author's notes and Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<br>About my fiction, I believe it is:  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Vocaloid  
>Mainly just the characters, my story doesn't really have anything to do with any of their songs.<br>I write this story with them in it because I like them (the specific characters). I don't really like how others describe or portray them.  
>It only goes to show that the world they are living into and moving around in, their personalities and everything except the characters themselves are from my own original imaginative work.<br>I assigned the characters with their own identities by my own imaginative depiction.

So it's essentially like an original fiction, except I'm using characters from that fandom.

**Rated**: T  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor, Romance, Slice of Life  
><strong>Language<strong>: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)  
><strong>Writing Style<strong>: My Own Informal Writing Style  
>(I write like this because I prefer to do something different from what is usual or expected. Dialogs are in bold. Dots for spacing. Smileys for peace of mind. Cusses for expelling frustration. Italics for expressing passion. Etc.)<br>**Number of words**: 2631 (for author's notes and chapter 4)  
><strong>For Story Illustrations<strong>: Feel free to visit commanderarcadedoll .deviantart com / gallery/51485578 /ROMANTIC-BREAKER-Cover-Pages (There might be spoilers though so be cautious).

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER (Vocaloid fiction by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**CHAPTER 4: THE GENIUS, THE KUUDERE AND THE CROOK**

.

* * *

><p>.<br>At the same time in another  
>place as early that day...<p>

The sound of the keyboard  
>being smashed mercilessly by<br>relentlessly dropping fingers  
>echoes in the silence of the air<br>on a very early morning as a  
>silveret boy types rapidly on his<br>faithful laptop. He unintentionally  
>wakes up at exactly 4:05am in<br>the morning unable to calm his  
>nagging mind of a persistent<br>theory that has been bothering  
>him since last night. His SP<br>journal appears to have already  
>been given information on the<br>first activity that happened on  
>his awakening as it evidently<br>shows that it has already been  
>scribbled on. The said silveret is<br>partially tired for lack of sleep  
>for when he arose from his<br>restless slumber, the said theory  
>plagues his unyielding mind.<p>

As he stares and reads and  
>toggles to multiple windows<br>displayed on the screen, he  
>appears so absorbed into the<br>information that he has been  
>pondering about since yesterday,<br>the day when the Science project  
>midterms exams has been<br>dispatched to him and his entire  
>class. The outcome must probably<br>be plausible with accordance to  
>his standards. He saved the<br>sufficient information and closed  
>all the windows once he find<br>himself satisfied with this  
>conclusion.<p>

He looks back at his clock that  
>struck 5:31am. When he finds<br>himself with thirst, he promptly  
>stands up and proceed to the<br>direction of the kitchen where  
>he concocts himself a combination<br>of brisk tea and full cream milk.  
>He readies a mug for himself and<br>a small teacup for his SP son who  
>has been sitting on top of his head<br>all this time since he awaken from  
>his unsuccessful night's slumber.<p>

He sat him on the table close  
>to his drink.<br>"**Drink up, my prodigy. We'll  
><strong>**have some solids later when  
><strong>**your maternal unit has awaken**."  
>He informs his offspring whilst he<br>observes the little cup positioned in  
>front of his progeny. It is filled with<br>warm brisk milk tea to which the  
>contents slowly disintegrates into<br>thin air. He inspects the time once  
>more and it states 5:45am. He<br>then hears a cheery patter of  
>dancing skipping feet. He grabs<br>his child, puts it back seated on  
>top of his head while he sits<br>back to where his laptop was.  
>He then double clicks an icon to<br>launch his frequently played  
>favorite online game.<p>

He begins to play as he  
>manipulates his level 97 male<br>magician making himself  
>transform into a +13 winged<br>Tide Lord, a powerful  
>water-elemental specialist mage<br>armed with his legendary +8  
>weapon and +8 armor which he<br>then starts to hunt by PVP-ing  
>the Devil's camp players within<br>the combat realm called Frozen  
>Crown when his SP spouse<br>enters the room smiling most  
>pleasantly to him.<p>

She has a character of her own  
>in that very same online game<br>that he is playing right now, a  
>level 99 female archer that is<br>transformed to a light-elemental  
>specialist called Wild Keeper with<br>+15 wings that she left AFK-ed  
>all night long in her favorite spot<br>in that game's main town with her  
>laptop near his. When she<br>appears before him, she is noted  
>to be only clothed with her usual<br>hat, a long-sleeved pure white  
>cotton blouse with a single navy<br>blue stripe and a pair of matching  
>panties with the same color.<p>

She skips happily towards him  
>as he tries to gather up most of<br>his complete self-control as to  
>able to be unnoticeable when it<br>comes to staring at her because  
>he usually finds her quite innocent<br>yet very sensuous to behold.

He reminds himself that he looked  
>awful due to lack of sleep, still in<br>his bed clothes with bed hair,  
>eye bags and a drool stain on<br>his shirt to be seen by her. Yet  
>despite the discouragements<br>he says to himself in his mind,  
>he can't help but gaze at her.<br>He just maintains his best  
>poker face even though in his<br>mind he's actually salivating.

"**A very beautiful good  
><strong>**morning to you, my sweet  
><strong>**honey and to you too,  
><strong>**Athrylith, our cutie baby**" **-^^-  
><strong>She most charmingly and  
>full-heartedly greets him. She<br>kisses their SP baby, who is  
>seated comfortably on her<br>SP husband's head.

"**Mwah!**"

As she kisses their SP progeny,  
>his playful mind is hoping that<br>he be given one too.

Then, she leant close to his face,  
>his hands automatically twitches<br>reaching her underwear but he  
>stops himself in the nick of time<br>as she gives him a moist yet  
>heart-racing smooch on his left<br>cheek.

"**Mmmwaahh!**"

"**Good Morning**"  
>He greets her in response as<br>he savors the moment, almost  
>swooning from the good, fuzzy<br>and titillating sensation that  
>tickled from his left cheek which<br>then crawls down to his neck  
>then passing his stomach then<br>lastly to what's inside his boxers.

It made him abruptly stand up  
>with the sole intention of rushing<br>into the bathroom.

"**I'll prepare us some  
><strong>**breakfast. Let's call up Len  
><strong>**and Miku or Mikuo and Rin  
><strong>**then set up a nice get  
><strong>**together for us with our  
><strong>**other friends, ok? Let's have  
><strong>**an overnight, stargazing  
><strong>**party all weekend. It'll be so  
><strong>**much fun!**"  
>The charming girl with long<br>golden hair excitedly informs  
>him as he stands beside her.<p>

He hurriedly snatches down  
>his balancing offspring on<br>top of his head and quickly  
>hands their child into her<br>embrace so that it wouldn't  
>monitor or witness him for<br>what he's about to do in the  
>bathroom.<p>

He struggles to respond as he  
>darts away but it came out in<br>an almost squeaking manner.

"**...oooOOOhhh...kkkK!**"  
>He nearly screams as he feels<br>moisture forming in an area in  
>his lower extremities.<br>.

* * *

><p>.<br>In a bedroom not as early as  
>the other pairs...<p>

"**Wakey, wakey!**"  
>Cheerfully and grinningly,<br>Rin calls out at 5:45 am to her  
>pranks-partner, who is also her<br>SP spouse, as she tries to  
>summon his attention in the<br>real world by pulling off his  
>covers away.<p>

"**Wake up, Ku-Oey,  
><strong>**the sun's up!**"  
>Then she opens the blinds<br>entirely for the rays to shine  
>full-blast upon the unwilling<br>riser. He plays dead and  
>unfazed like an immobile zombie.<p>

"**Is that so, huh?**"  
>She deviously grins even wider as<br>she backs away a bit from the  
>place. She takes Winner away<br>from the bed, who is sleeping with  
>her SP father and seated her on a<br>nearby couch. Then carefully, she  
>starts lifting herself up a study table<br>located close to the bed.

"**HERE WE GO!**"  
>She exclaims then fearlessly<br>jumps off it. She lands and  
>glomps him creating a loud<br>thudding sound created by  
>the bed as his eyes pops wide<br>open.

He, of course, surprisingly  
>gasps in the instant state of<br>shock for the sudden impact.

Rin then twitches her fingers as  
>she begin tickling the lazy loaf.<p>

"**I'm up! I'm UP! OK STOP!  
><strong>**AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...**"  
>He laughs uncontrollably as he<br>pleads desperately for her to halt  
>trying to shake and squirm her<br>off him but she tickles him until  
>she's satisfied.<p>

Panting for air when the attack  
>on him ceased, he grabs his<br>assailant and pins her down  
>beneath him, exclaiming,<br>"**Why you! You...**"  
>He initially intends to tickle his<br>assassin back as revenge but  
>as he stares at her happily<br>grinning face, he forgets his  
>motive and just smiles right<br>back at her and then shrugs.

"**Good one, Rin.  
><strong>**Good Morning as well**."  
>He says finally smiling in the<br>real world.

"**At least that worked**."  
>She victoriously claims whilst<br>giggling at the same time, shining  
>the sunniest of smiles.<p>

Then the inches that distance each  
>other's faces decreased.<br>.

* * *

><p>.<br>In a room that isn't his that  
>morning...<p>

"**Good Morning, my love**!"  
>A very voluptuous and rather<br>attractive girl with long blonde  
>hair greets to her equally<br>good-looking SP spouse.

He is seated on his bed with  
>his fingers rapidly smashing the<br>buttons of his alienware laptop  
>trying to slay his friend who is<br>controlling the certain level 97  
>mage who just transformed<br>himself into a +13 Tide Lord as  
>they hunt each other down in<br>the chilling battle realm of  
>Frozen Crown of his favorite game.<p>

His character is one of the best  
>equipped in the specific online<br>game that they are so avidly  
>enjoying, a level 94 male<br>swordsman that he just instantly  
>transformed in a +15 winged<br>Battle Monk with the finest +10  
>legendary equipments, the best<br>equips for only with luck and  
>only for those with money can<br>buy. He is about to PVP his  
>friend from the Angel's camp of<br>the battle realm when he notices  
>her peep into the room.<p>

He nonchalantly ignores his  
>game, placing his laptop aside<br>as he looks at her in the eyes  
>and forces out one of his rather<br>good smiles that made him  
>even more dashing in her eyes.<p>

It is his way of greeting her back,  
>'<strong><em>Good Morning too, my love<em>**'.

She gives out a happy and excited  
>squeal as she finds him so<br>irresistibly handsome so early in  
>the morning despite his slightly<br>ragged bed hair and lethargic  
>appearance. The boy is shirtless<br>when he fell asleep on the bed of  
>one of the closest people who<br>considered him as one of his best  
>friends. She is his twin sister who<br>looks rather no longer too similar  
>to his self-appointed best friend for<br>her femininity has overpowered  
>the twin likeness over the years.<p>

She steps out one moment  
>and came back with a tray<br>full of warm, delicious-looking  
>breakfast that she sits right in<br>front of him.

Then, he remembered something  
>he had almost forgotten. He then<br>tries to feel for a certain spherical  
>necessity with his hands inside his<br>blankets which slept right beside  
>him last night but isn't able to<br>locate it.

"**If you're looking for our  
><strong>**daughter, don't worry she's...**"  
>She steps out of the room briefly<br>then comes back with their little  
>precious which she holds<br>endearingly in her arms.  
>"<strong>...right here!<br>****I was feeding our little  
><strong>**Veilchenblau just now before  
><strong>**I took a second peep at your  
><strong>**door to see if you're finally  
><strong>**awake. Of course, I took her  
><strong>**out earlier when I peeped  
><strong>**first and you are still in  
><strong>**dreamland. I also filled out  
><strong>**our first journal entry. Is that  
><strong>**ok you?**"  
>She informs him whilst she smiles<br>to him ever so sweetly.

He smiles again with his eyes  
>closed to indicate that it is alright<br>with him which then again makes  
>her give out another joyful squeal<br>of delight for she finds him so  
>undeniably attractive whenever he<br>shows her his smile.

All of a sudden, he then  
>becomes quite surprised as she<br>takes his spoon and fork and  
>filled it with food and then place<br>the spoon in front of his mouth  
>as she says,<br>"**Say: Aaaa...**"  
>The boy feels himself starting to<br>form quite a red shade on his  
>face as she moves even closer to<br>him, giving him a very good view  
>of her very fleshly cleavage<br>for the V-neck shirt that she  
>wore over-plunges as she<br>moves towards him. He compels  
>himself to stay cool and in<br>control as he gives in to the  
>rather enticing girl's request.<p>

Anyway, he opens his mouth  
>despite accumulating strays of<br>shyness coming his way to digest  
>the offered spread until all the<br>food on his plate is gone.

It is a very scrumptious meal  
>however he nearly fainted from<br>the sudden surge of panic and  
>confusing notion that formed<br>deep within resulting for him  
>to lose all of his previous glory<br>of being the cool king of  
>emotionlessness.<p>

This was the most nerve-racking  
>experience he has ever felt in his<br>entire life.

Thus,  
>in this awkward way,<br>our Mr. Kuudere has leveled down  
>to a dandere.<br>.

* * *

><p>.<br>In a yet another household  
>early in the morning...<p>

An azurette girl awakes early  
>that morning compels to rise<br>up despite her wishes to still  
>be in her slumber as she reaches<br>out for her alarm clock and clicks  
>the off switch. It is already<br>5:04am. She has always been in  
>charge of cooking breakfast for<br>her rather large family. She  
>struggles out of her covers and<br>sleepiest desires as she stands up  
>when a confiding hand pats her<br>touching her left shoulder telling  
>her to go for it and not give in to<br>depression. The sound has also  
>awaken her SP spouse, a rather<br>charming debonair purplet. He  
>greets her from the top area of the<br>bunk bed with his devious smirk.

"**G'morning, darling**!"  
>The purplet coolly muses as<br>he climbs down the bed and  
>gives her a hug from behind,<br>whispering in her right ear,  
>"<strong>Today's the day. The day<br>****we get brand new iPhone6s  
><strong>**for each one of us, my dear  
><strong>**sweet darling**,"  
>his voice sounded so seducing<br>that she couldn't help but turn  
>around grab his face and shoves<br>hers own on it.

After a moment's pause as  
>they savor their early morning<br>lip-lock, she then adds,  
>"<strong>Let's not forget to mooch off<br>****her new golden rings for these  
><strong>**last only a week.**"  
>She then shows her ring finger.<p>

"**With pleasure, my darling!**"  
>He couldn't agree with her more.<p>

"**With pleasure plus diamonds on top**."  
>He adds whilst their SP daughter sits on<br>the top bunk bed.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~End of Chapter 4~~~~<br>****ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1 (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**I hope you liked it. ^_ _^**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo, Rin and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Crypton company.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here, in wattpad, fanfiction net or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	5. RBA1 ch5: Beauty and Brains

.

* * *

><p><strong>ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1<br>****(a Vocaloid fiction by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**CHAPTER 5: BEAUTY AND BRAINS  
><strong>**created on: January 2015**

* * *

><p>Author's notes and Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<p>

Reader, perhaps, you may be wondering about some certain terminologies that this very author uses as the story proceeds. Allow me to be of assistance then. Here is a list of certain written terms and phrases with brief descriptions and meanings from the previous chapters:

From Chapter 1:  
><strong>tealet<strong> - a male person with teal colored hair.  
><strong>tealette<strong> - a female person with teal colored hair.  
><strong>blond<strong> - a male person with golden colored hair.  
><strong>blonde<strong> - a female person with golden colored hair.  
><strong>SP<strong> - obviously it's short for 'Science Project'.  
><strong>XL<strong> - short for extra large.  
><strong>Punchies<strong> - a rather hurtful or violent game wherein kids/adults hit each other to determine a winner to decide or settle with a decision. Here is a video referrence: youtu .be/A94_nLh-Egs  
><strong>midtz<strong> - an informal shortened term for 'midterms' made to sound cutesy.  
><strong>LOL<strong> - Laughs Out Loud  
><strong>ROFL<strong> - Rolling On the Floor Laughing  
><strong>joyance<strong> - a word first used in 1590s defining delight and enjoyment, it is archaic meaning it is considered an obsolete word that might soon eventually be deleted in the dictionary. (reference: Merriam Webster Dictionary)

From Chapter 2:  
><strong>marinade<strong> - to lie around lazily; to sunbathe  
><strong>baptism of fire<strong> - an experience that is a severe ordeal; exposure to enemy fire

From Chapter 3:  
><strong>chartreuse<strong> - bright yellow green

From Chapter 4:  
><strong>silveret<strong> - a male with silver hair (silverette for females)  
><strong>maternal unit<strong> - scientific term for 'mother'  
><strong>PVP<strong> - a term often used in online games, literally means: Player Versus Player  
><strong>AFK<strong> - a term often used in online games, literally means: Away From the Keyboard  
><strong>kuudere<strong> - a term from anime that describes a certain behavior, specifically, someone who seems emotionless by nature and naturally acts cool and never fazed, this person has the confidence to admit his feelings towards another.  
><strong>dandere<strong> - a term from anime that describes a certain behavior, technically similar to kuudere, a person who doesn't show any emotions but has lost the confidence to admit his feelings. Normally, people like this can't hold their 'unfazed ground' attitude very long most especially when faced with a shocking experience. They would immediately make excuses like leaving the premises to keep the 'cool' image.  
><strong>azurette<strong> - a female with blue colored hair (azuret for male)  
><strong>purplet<strong> - a male with purple colored hair (purplette for females)

* * *

><p>About my fiction, I believe it is:<br>**Fandom**: Vocaloid  
>Mainly just the characters, my story doesn't really have anything to do with any of their songs.<br>I write this story with them in it because I like them (the specific characters). I don't really like how others describe or portray them.  
>It only goes to show that the world they are living into and moving around in, their personalities and everything except the characters themselves are from my own original imaginative work.<br>I assigned the characters with their own identities by my own imaginative depiction.

So it's essentially like an original fiction, except I'm using characters from that fandom.

**Rated** : T  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor, Slice of Life, Romance  
><strong>Language<strong>: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)  
><strong>Writing Style<strong>: My Own Informal Writing Style  
>(I write like this because I prefer to do something different from what is usual or expected. Dialogs are in bold. Dots for spacing. Smileys for peace of mind. Cusses for expelling frustration. Italics for expressing passion. Etc.)<br>**Number of words**: 3182 (for author's notes and chapter 5)  
><strong>Current Pairings<strong>:  
>Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune<br>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine  
>New pairs are to be announced in this chapter<br>**For Story Illustrations**: Feel free to visit commanderarcadedoll .deviantart com / gallery/51485578 /ROMANTIC-BREAKER-Cover-Pages (There might be spoilers though so be cautious).

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER (Vocaloid fiction by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**CHAPTER 5: BEAUTY AND BRAINS**

.

* * *

><p>.<br>A bit later...

After accomplishing the daily  
>household chores, taking their<br>bath (separately of course ;P),  
>playing their favorite online<br>game for an hour and a few  
>minutes and calling their friends<br>for this night's planned activity,  
>an SP pair find themselves hungry<br>once more and decide to have  
>brunch at around 10:44am.<p>

The quick-witted silveret stares  
>at his left ring finger observing<br>and studying the ring that has  
>been assigned to him and<br>distributed to all his classmates  
>to wear continuously. It is strictly<br>instructed to them NOT to remove  
>it for the next 7 days as part of<br>the Science project midterms or  
>else there will be a huge deduction<br>to their final grade.

'**_Why would the teacher tell  
><em>****_us never to remove it, or  
><em>****_worse, never to lose it?  
><em>****_Why are there 2 rings that  
><em>****_are the same and unique and  
><em>****_only given to two people who  
><em>****_should be partners? Why does  
><em>****_a pair of SP partners' rings  
><em>****_different from other  
><em>****_SP partners' rings?_**'  
>He contemplates, having a lot<br>of questions coming in mind.

Being the smartest kid in  
>class, it wouldn't be a surprise<br>if he wants to have it all  
>figured out. However the more<br>piled up plausible answers for  
>those questions that he thinks<br>of, the more complicated the  
>matters become.<p>

Next, he looked at his SP offspring,  
>who is seated on the table with a<br>plateful of brunch in front of it. The  
>food on its plate slowly disintegrates<br>as time passes.  
>"<strong>Such a peculiar specimen...<br>****but no matter how romantic the  
><strong>**professor claims that he is, and  
><strong>**with his teaching methods, this is  
><strong>**obviously something very scientific.**"  
>He mutters. He is deep in thought but<br>due to his overwhelming curiosity, the  
>words suddenly comes out of his mouth.<p>

"**You really think so, my sweet  
><strong>**honey? I think teacher is just  
><strong>**playing cupid**."  
>His SP spouse says who is seated<br>right in front of him and smiling  
>brightly at him. He finds himself<br>back to the real world after taking  
>a dive into the depths of his own<br>world's thoughts when he feels her  
>warm thighs brushed against his.<p>

This clingy position that he is in at  
>present made him gulp. He rarely<br>stands crowded places, although  
>this doesn't count, he finds the<br>position somewhat similar to a  
>crowded elevator as they share<br>one seat by the dinner table.  
>'<strong><em>Nonsense, there is just the<br>_****_two of us, there is no need to  
><em>****_be agoraphobic about this_**.'  
>He reminds himself in his mind.<p>

'**_She is a very attractive girl,  
><em>****_obviously a romantic for she  
><em>****_boldly shows with no hesitation  
><em>****_on how spouses are suppose to  
><em>****_act towards one another. And,  
><em>****_clearly she may somehow like  
><em>****_me for real and may not be just  
><em>****_acting the part_**.'  
>He justifies to himself with all these<br>thoughts in his mind so that what  
>happened him much earlier won't<br>happen again. He...somehow needed  
>to rush into the bathroom for...let's<br>just say an 'immediate reason'.

'**_Self-control...self-control..._**'  
>He repeats to himself trying to take<br>his mind away from the enticing  
>allurement.<p>

Despite of this all, he loves the  
>attention. It has always been<br>his deepest desire and secret to  
>become the center of attention.<br>He isn't the most popular kid in  
>school or even in Professor Kamui's<br>homeroom class, the Hatsunes are.  
>Previously, most of his classmates<br>somewhat think of him as a nerdfest,  
>calling him a loser or 'USB addict'<br>which kept him quite in the most  
>ignored list.<p>

He is usually excluded from the  
>class' fun activities if it wasn't for<br>Len, Miku, Mikuo and Rin who  
>initially start to befriend him and<br>that leads the entire class to finally  
>recognize him. It starts out when<br>a prank went horribly wrong and  
>when this very goldenette who is<br>seated between his lap first came  
>to their school but that's a different<br>story.

The cheery beauty is wearing  
>a navy captain's hat, a frilly<br>white blouse, dark blue short  
>shorts and over it all, a deep<br>blue overcoat with a pretty  
>yellow ribbon in front. She has<br>a bandage plastered on her  
>left eye due to an unfortunate<br>injury but that didn't cause her  
>charm to come close to any less.<br>She sits between his legs with  
>his right hand securing the back<br>of her waist and his left hand  
>holding a napkin. She is holding<br>a bowl of food with one hand  
>and a spoon on the other.<p>

"**Last one, say: Aaaa…**"  
>She cutely says as she holds up<br>a spoon filled with food in front  
>of his mouth. He does what she<br>asks and receives the offer.  
>"<strong>Aaaa...<strong>"  
>He repeats and then his sweat<br>drops for the nth time.

In spite of the fact that he finds  
>the request to be fed like a sick<br>person so embarrassing, for  
>some unknown reason, he just<br>couldn't deny her request. Deep  
>down inside, he just LOVES the<br>attention from her and is at his  
>wit's end's rope from rushing<br>back to the bathroom again for...  
>the unmentionable.<p>

After that, she excuses herself,  
>stands up, takes the empty plates<br>on the table and walks into the  
>kitchen.<br>"**I shall be right back. Wait for  
><strong>**me a bit, please**."  
>She tells him so that he wouldn't<br>hurry back into the living room  
>which he almost did.<p>

He thinks of a probable reason  
>for the request before this one,<br>'**_Perhaps she finds me a slow  
><em>****_eater and felt impatient that  
><em>****_she decided to take drastic  
><em>****_measures? Hmm... Sounds  
><em>****_possible_**.'  
>He convinces himself. He has<br>always been a neat-freak and  
>preferred cleanliness, that's<br>why he eats slowly so that the  
>crumbs won't scatter.<p>

Satisfied with his reasoning in  
>his mind, he pays his attention<br>back to his laptop which is also  
>on the dinner table but soon<br>frowns at the screen.

Annoyed,  
>"<strong>I can't believe I have such<br>****a traitor for a face**."  
>He complains to himself in a low<br>voice as he sees his reflection on  
>the laptop's screen bearing a very<br>prominent tint of red.

"**Anyway, before we prepare  
><strong>**to go to the Hatsugamine's  
><strong>**place, want some dessert?**"  
>The long-haired goldenette happily<br>offers upon her return to the dining  
>area. Even though he expects that<br>he's going to be fed in another yet  
>awkward lovey-dovey manner, the<br>brainy silveret pays her some  
>attention and looks up from his from<br>laptop a bit.

When he sees what kind of  
>dessert it is, he promptly stands<br>up from his seat and assists her,  
>sliding his palms over the back<br>of her hands under the  
>heavy-looking tray to help her<br>carry the huge cake.

"**I'd love to, my ever  
><strong>**sweet honey! ;3**"  
>He instantly exclaims in a very<br>enthusiastic and willing manner.

Happy with her SP sweetheart's  
>sudden change of mood into a<br>sunny disposition, the pretty  
>girl tilts her face to the side and<br>gladly rewards him with a tender  
>loving kiss which the silveret<br>didn't mind at all receiving.

"**At least, we both have and  
><strong>**share one thing in common**."  
>The silveret concludes happily,<br>finally smiling.

They both LOVE chocolate and  
>they both can't get enough of it.<br>.

* * *

><p>.<br>Earlier around 9:18am,...

"**WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!?  
><strong>**RIN GET BACK HERE!**"  
>Miku angrily shouts whilst chasing<br>her almost sister-like friend. It  
>appears that she has been pranked<br>as fits of laughs from the menacing  
>blonde echoes across the Kagamine<br>residence's living room which can  
>also be audibly heard all the way to<br>the kitchen where the boys are.

Her brother snickers loudly in  
>front of the sink as he rinses off<br>the soap from a dinner plate. He  
>volunteers to clean them by<br>himself so that Rin can take her  
>shower. He appears to be still in<br>a damp state after the hellish  
>deluge incident earlier.<p>

Len groans as he leans against  
>a corner of the kitchen's wall<br>with his arms crossed.

He is on guard duty. He is  
>only there to make certain<br>that Mikuo actually does  
>clean the dishes and to stop<br>him at all costs in case he  
>decides to escape and skip<br>out on their assigned household  
>chore again.<p>

"**You can only go once  
><strong>**you're done**."  
>The annoyed blond flatly<br>reminds him.

"**Almost there. There you go**!"  
>Mikuo says as he places the last<br>dinner plate with the others on  
>the dish rack.<p>

Len comes over and inspects the  
>dishes and utensils, ensuring that<br>he did a satisfactory job. Out of  
>the blue, a couple of different alert<br>tones echoes in the kitchen at the  
>very same moment, signifying that<br>a text message has arrived.

Both boys got the same message  
>on their phones.<br>.

* * *

><p>.<br>Out within nature's beauty...

'**_What is this?_**'  
>A boy with strawberry blond hair<br>asks himself in his mind as the air  
>displays intense fragrant of roses<br>which surrounds him.

It is past 9:45 in the morning  
>and he and his SP partner are<br>busy with the household chores.  
>He stands still as he maneuvers<br>the garden hose to angle a specific  
>direction showering the seemingly<br>thirsty bushes with its well-deserved  
>dose of the clear and cool refreshment.<br>The sun darts strikingly at the hues of  
>more than thirty of the different kinds<br>of the particular blossom.

'**_Why do I feel so high-strung  
><em>****_all of a sudden?_**'  
>He inquires himself whilst he<br>struggles to remain at ease.  
>He's becomes so edgy all of a<br>sudden unbeknown to his  
>awareness of an exact reason.<br>'**_I hate this, why can't I stay  
><em>****_as the usual indifferent me?_**'  
>He asks again.<p>

'**_No.. I'm not an indifferent  
><em>****_person at all!_**'  
>He corrects himself.<br>'**_I just wanted to stay as  
><em>****_a calm and composed a  
><em>****_person I always I know  
><em>****_I am. What's wrong with  
><em>****_me? Have I changed?_**'

As the concerned questions  
>continuously floods his head,<br>the water coming from the  
>hose pressures higher until it<br>bursts squirting all around.  
>He then realizes that he phased<br>out as he winced in surprise  
>when the water comes spraying<br>on his face and as he loses  
>grasp of the garden hose. He<br>hurriedly scrambles to the hose's  
>landing spot grabbing hold of its<br>control and once he did, he  
>wipes his face of the excess water<br>that he was sprayed with.

"**Great... Did I ask for a  
><strong>**goddamn shower? Serves  
><strong>**me right to get a wake up  
><strong>**call. I'm such a klutz.**"  
>The boy reprimands himself,<br>both annoyed and embarrassed  
>at the same time. He just<br>removes his shirt with one  
>hand whilst the other hand<br>is holding the hose when he  
>feels a dainty hand gently<br>touch his right shoulder.

With a jump since he gets  
>startled, he unintentionally<br>turns around accidentally  
>letting the cool water rapidly<br>shower and soak the hand's  
>owner from head to toe. She<br>shrills as the water pressure  
>crashes on her body. The<br>poor girl slips and falls onto  
>the ground.<p>

"**Oh shit! I'm so sorry!**"  
>He cusses and apologizes as he<br>throws the garden hose away.

"**Are you alright?**"  
>He instantly asks as he helps<br>her stand up. She has with  
>her their SP child that she<br>protected in her arms when  
>she got soaked and fell. Anxiety<br>began to build up within him as  
>he picks up the fallen girl. He<br>readies himself for the worse  
>as he waits for her to respond.<p>

"**I think so.**"  
>She replies and adds,<br>"**I didn't mean to startle  
><strong>**you, my love. Oh, I'm so  
><strong>**glad she's alright. Are you  
><strong>**ok, sweetie? Mama's here.  
><strong>**Don't worry. That's a  
><strong>**strong girl**."  
>She diverts her attention to<br>the precious necessity she has  
>with her and then she giggles.<p>

"**Phew! I'm so glad that  
><strong>**you're ok. Can you walk?**"  
>He asksd again to make certain.<p>

She tries to walk but then  
>somehow hobbles and nearly<br>trip. The boy instantly catches  
>her by the waist.<br>"**Looks like you're not  
><strong>**unhurt after all**."  
>He says sadly.<p>

"**It's nothing really. The  
><strong>**ground is just slippery and  
><strong>**my right ankle just felt a  
><strong>**little numb that's all. No  
><strong>**pain whatsoever**."  
>She assures him. Without a<br>second thought, he lifts her up  
>and carries her back into the<br>house. As surprised as she is,  
>the girl couldn't help but smile<br>at the chivalrous gesture. He  
>notices her blushing adorably<br>as she nestles comfortably in  
>his arms. He couldn't help but<br>blush as well.

Once they reach the porch, he  
>helps her sit on the bench<br>located there and then he uses  
>his shirt to wipe off the excess<br>moisture on the injured ankle.  
>She lets out a giggle as she<br>feels tickled by his touch.  
>"<strong>You don't need to do that,<br>****I told you I'm fine**."  
>She assures him again.<p>

"**But still... I hurt you, I  
><strong>**should do something to  
><strong>**make you feel better**."  
>He humbly suggests, looking<br>down at the floor and not  
>taking his eyes off her feet.<p>

"**Well since you insist,  
><strong>**there is something you  
><strong>**can do for me...**"  
>She pauses for a moment before<br>she continues, waiting for him  
>to look at her in the eyes.<p>

Feeling anxious at the sudden  
>lengthy pause, he finally looks<br>up facing her direction.

"**I would like you to continue  
><strong>**talking to me like this from  
><strong>**now on.**"  
>She frankly blurts out.<p>

"**That sounded very strange.  
><strong>**Whatever do you mean?**"  
>He inquires innocently.<p>

She beams him a smile as to  
>make him focus on her then<br>continues,  
>"<strong>You see, Nero<strong>,"  
>finally calling him by his name.<br>"**This is the most conversation  
><strong>**I ever had with you ever since  
><strong>**I first met you. To be honest,  
><strong>**I haven't seen you this chatty  
><strong>**with anyone else either. I  
><strong>**don't see the reason why you  
><strong>**have to be so thrifty with words.  
><strong>**In fact, you have such a nice  
><strong>**voice. Is it possible that we start  
><strong>**to talk like this from now on?**"  
>She gently smiles again when she<br>finished her explanation.

Nero becomes silent for a few  
>seconds. Then he slowly draws<br>his hands closer until he is  
>holding hers. Lifting her hands<br>inside his own, he looks into  
>her eyes and says,<br>"**If you wish. I shall try to be  
><strong>**talkative for you from now on,  
><strong>**Lenka**."  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~End of Chapter 5~~~~~<br>ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1 (Vocaloid fiction by ArcadeDoll)  
>I hope you liked it. ^_ _^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo, Rin and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Crypton company.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here, in wattpad, fanfiction net or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	6. RBA1 ch6 : Party Plans

.

* * *

><p><strong>ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1<br>****(a Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**CHAPTER 6: PARTY PLANS  
><strong>**created on: January 2015**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes and Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<br>About my fiction, I believe it is:  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Vocaloid  
>Mainly just the characters, my story doesn't really have anything to do with any of their songs.<br>I write this story with them in it because I like them (the specific characters). I don't really like how others describe or portray them.  
>It only goes to show that the world they are living into and moving around in, their personalities and everything except the characters themselves are from my own original imaginative work.<br>I assigned the characters with their own identities by my own imaginative depiction.

So it's essentially like an original fiction, except I'm using characters from that fandom.

**Rated**: T  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor, Slice of Life, Romance  
><strong>Language<strong>: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)  
><strong>Writing Style<strong>: My Own Informal Writing Style  
><strong>Number of words<strong>: 2955 (for author's notes and chapter 6)  
><strong>Current Pairings<strong>:  
>Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune<br>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine  
><strong>New Pairs<strong>:  
>Nero Akita and Lenka Kagamine<br>Piko Utatane and Olivia Cody-Treble-Devin  
><strong>For Story Illustrations<strong>: Feel free to visit commanderarcadedoll .deviantart com / gallery/51485578 /ROMANTIC-BREAKER-Cover-Pages (There might be spoilers though so be cautious).

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1 (Vocaloid fiction by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**CHAPTER 6: PARTY PLANS**

.

* * *

><p>.<br>Back in the Kagamine residence...

The girls enter the dining room  
>which is beside the kitchen with<br>their phones and SP offsprings.  
>As the girls settle Joyance and<br>Winner in a playpen by the  
>table, Mikuo calls them to join<br>him and Len.  
>"<strong>I got a message from Piko<br>****and Olivia.**"  
>He announces.<p>

"**We know. It seems we all  
><strong>**got the same message**."  
>Rin outright informs him.<p>

"**They are asking our permission  
><strong>**if we can let them hold a  
><strong>**stargazing party on the field  
><strong>**tonight and over the long  
><strong>**weekend. We're invited of  
><strong>**course, and if we like, we can  
><strong>**invite others too**."  
>Mikuo reads the message's content.<p>

"**What do you think, Len?**"  
>Miku asks the question directed<br>only to him. He also notices that  
>the other two are looking at him<br>attentively.

"**What...?**"  
>Len mutters and trails off a bit,<br>looking confused.

"**Come on bro, it'll be so  
><strong>**much fun. Please say yes.**"  
>Rin encouragingly urges him.<p>

"**Hold on, are you telling me  
><strong>**that I have to be the one  
><strong>**who must have the final say  
><strong>**into this? Why do I have to  
><strong>**make the decision?**"  
>Len remarks, rather in disbelief.<p>

"**Not that we can actually make  
><strong>**the decision here, Len...**"  
>Miku slowly tries to explain.<p>

"**That's right. Those fields  
><strong>**doesn't exactly belong to us,  
><strong>**Hatsunes. And obviously, your  
><strong>**folks would NEVER let 'someone'  
><strong>**else around here to be in charge**."  
>Mikuo chips in and grins at Rin, who<br>immediately hits him with a strong  
>nudge on the stomach for the blunt<br>statement.

"**Hmm..**."  
>Len hesitates but thought for a<br>moment.

"**Oh please, bro! I've always  
><strong>**wanted to have a party here  
><strong>**with our friends. I promise  
><strong>**we'll do our part of the chores  
><strong>**this time. Pretty please?**"  
>Rin reassures and pleads to her<br>brother.

He remains silent, trying to  
>think it through.<p>

"**Your dad's in the city and  
><strong>**your mother's away on a  
><strong>**business trip. That means who  
><strong>**else around here will be put in  
><strong>**charge except for you.**"  
>Mikuo reminds him again.<p>

"**...**"  
>Len pauses some more for a<br>moment before he responds.

Then he notices Miku seemingly  
>interested and just as excited to<br>have the party as much as Rin does.

"**Fine. We can have the party.**"  
>He sighs as he finally gave in.<p>

"**YEY! Hurray!**"  
>The three rejoice.<p>

"**Now listen up guys, those  
><strong>**fields are dry during this  
><strong>**season so no playing with fire  
><strong>**and as much as possible we  
><strong>**keep the irrigation hoses on  
><strong>**stand by just in case.  
><strong>**Preferably, let's cook most  
><strong>**of our meals here in the  
><strong>**kitchen. Let's also bring  
><strong>**some trash bags so that we  
><strong>**can easily take out the  
><strong>**garbage. And, strictly no  
><strong>**dangerous pranks and stunts!  
><strong>**I don't want our friends to  
><strong>**get hurt. Prior to that, I don't  
><strong>**want anybody to be rushed  
><strong>**to the hospital! And...**"  
>Len starts enumerating a lot of<br>ground rules and responsibilities.

"**Yeah yeah bro, we get it.  
><strong>**We would never hurt  
><strong>**Piko or Olivia, not as if  
><strong>**they're as tough as you**."  
>Rin counters with a smirk.<p>

Len darts her a serious stare  
>which made her flinch.<p>

"**Ok ok, kidding! Geez!**"  
>She blurts out.<p>

"**They said we might as well  
><strong>**invite other classmates. Let's  
><strong>**have them on speaker phone**."  
>Miku dials Olivia's number in her<br>phone and places it on the  
>kitchen counter.<br>.

* * *

><p>.<br>The phone rings in the Utatane  
>residence around 9:27am...<p>

"**_Good Morning! Miku? Did  
><em>****_you get our message?_**"  
>Olivia greets and inquires as<br>she answered.

"**Hi. Good Morning to you  
><strong>**too, Olivia. You're on speaker  
><strong>**chat right now by the way.  
><strong>**All four of us are here  
><strong>**listening to you. Would you  
><strong>**kindly set your phone on  
><strong>**speaker too please so that  
><strong>**we may also talk to Piko?**"  
>Miku asks her.<p>

Beep. They heard her set it up  
>to speaker mode.<p>

"**_Greetings and a pleasant  
><em>****_good morning everyone!_**"  
>Piko greets them.<p>

"**_So what do you think, guys?  
><em>****_Would our request be granted  
><em>****_permission?_**"  
>He inquires.<p>

"**The one who's making the  
><strong>**decision around here is Len.  
><strong>**Why won't you tell him, man?**"  
>Mikuo says as he roughly pats<br>him on the shoulder.

Len makes a face and rubs his  
>shoulder for a second then responds,<br>"**I will give you my consent  
><strong>**providing that we follow some  
><strong>**ground rules whilst we spend  
><strong>**the party and night out in the  
><strong>**fields. I'll text them to you  
><strong>**after a few minutes**."  
>He firmly gives details and then<br>he begins typing on this phone.

"**_YEY! WOOHOO! HURRAY! =3  
><em>****_*smooch!* MWAH! XD *crash*_**"  
>They hear Olivia's excited cheers<br>and clatters over the phone and  
>what seems to be the sound of<br>someone who fell on his behind.

"**_C-calm d..down..Ouch...  
><em>****_Y-you're strangling me... _**" D'x  
>They hear Piko complain indirectly.<p>

"**_Oh thank you! Thank you  
><em>****_so much Len and fellas!_**"  
>Olivia joyfully and whole-heartedly<br>thanks them over the phone.

"**_And oh, don't worry about  
><em>****_Mr. Hiyama's ton of bloody hell  
><em>****_for a Math homework. I'll bring  
><em>****_Piko's notebook, he has done  
><em>****_his so let's all copy this_**."  
>She generously adds.<p>

"**_Hey!_**"  
>They hear Piko respond.<p>

"**Yey! Thanks! That will  
><strong>**really be a huge help. I  
><strong>**absolutely hate Math.**"  
>Rin instantly replies and<br>obviously wanting to get hers  
>easily done.<p>

"**Oh by the way, guys**."  
>Miku interrupts and inquires,<br>"**Who else are you inviting  
><strong>**to join with us?**"

"**_Oh, we almost forgot._**"  
>Olivia replies at which then<br>Piko continues,  
>"<strong><em>We were just planning to<br>_****_invite Nero and Lenka over  
><em>****_as well. We'd like to talk  
><em>****_about our favorite online  
><em>****_game and share some inputs  
><em>****_with Nero. And Olivia here,  
><em>****_wanted to bake some snacks  
><em>****_with Lenka and ask her cooking  
><em>****_tips. If you have other people  
><em>****_in mind, feel free to invite  
><em>****_them. Who do you have in  
><em>****_mind by the way?_**"

"**How about Rinto and Neru?**"  
>Rin suggests, grinning with the<br>sole intention of pranking them.

She always has the knack to pick  
>on Neru for being so fastidious<br>and snooty towards others thus  
>making the poor rich girl to<br>eventually but slowly mend the  
>error of her ways. She also would<br>like to help Rinto and her get  
>closer whilst she's at it for she<br>believes her cousin might actually  
>have feelings for her despite the<br>rich-brattish demeanor.

Len's eye twitches when he  
>hears the mentioned pair but<br>didn't say anything.

"**_Well, let's call and ask  
><em>****_them then, anyone else?_**"  
>Piko queries again.<p>

"**How about Yuuma and Ia?**"  
>Mikuo suggests.<p>

"**_Yuuma said his parents  
><em>****_are treating him and Ia out  
><em>****_of the country. They won't  
><em>****_be back until Thursday.  
><em>****_They're probably in the  
><em>****_middle of their flight and  
><em>****_are in the plane right now.  
><em>****_They'll be going to the  
><em>****_country where your parents  
><em>****_are performing. They even  
><em>****_mentioned they might go to  
><em>****_circus and watch their show.  
><em>****_Therefore, they're a no-go.  
><em>****_Anyone else in mind?_**"  
>Piko notifies everyone.<p>

"**Well I guess that settles  
><strong>**it then, we invite the Akita  
><strong>**siblings and their SP partners,  
><strong>**the 2nd Kagamine twins.**"  
>Mikuo finalizes.<p>

Miku becomes quiet for a  
>moment. She thinks about<br>Neru's only close friends  
>Kaiko and Defosuke, their<br>other classmates. They are  
>not mentioned by the rest for<br>initially disliking them and for  
>being utmost unfriendly<br>towards them. They only prefer  
>to hang out with Neru for their<br>own selfish reasons - by exploiting  
>and mooching off her as much<br>as they possibly can. She wonders  
>if it is even possible to turn things<br>around for them and make them  
>see the light, meaning, that<br>friendship isn't like that at all.

Miku is being mindful of others as  
>always. Len notices her sudden<br>silence and decides to talk to her  
>later after the phone conversation<br>ends.

"**_Well then, we'll see you all  
><em>****_around at 1pm or onwards,  
><em>****_guys. We'll be calling Nero and  
><em>****_Lenka next. See you later!_**"  
>Then Piko ends the phone call.<p>

Len turns to the others and says,  
>"<strong>Well guys, we'll be doing a lot<br>****before they come over. Miku  
><strong>**and I will head off and buy some  
><strong>**more food and other groceries at  
><strong>**the supermarket. You two select  
><strong>**a good clearing in the fields for  
><strong>**our party's spot and set up the  
><strong>**picnic table, irrigation hoses,  
><strong>**tents and other things. Can I  
><strong>**count on you to do that?**"

"**Of course bro, we'll do that.  
><strong>**And don't forget to buy yourself  
><strong>**some new hair gel**."  
>Rin blurts out, laughing, then she<br>grabs Winner and pulls Mikuo's  
>hand then they run out of the kitchen.<p>

"**Ugh!**"  
>Miku groans.<p>

"**3 words, Len...**"  
>She initially warns him.<p>

To which Len answered,  
>"<strong>1. Dont, 2. use, 3. it<strong>."  
>then he makes a face.<p>

"**Correct but clarifying, it is:  
><strong>**1. baby powder,  
><strong>**2. earthworms and  
><strong>**3. orange food coloring**."  
>Miku informs him.<p>

Then, they both chuckle.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<br>Later, at the supermarket  
>parking lot at 11:25 am...<p>

"**By the way Miku, I noticed  
><strong>**you were thinking earlier  
><strong>**when Piko was asking who  
><strong>**else to invite. Did you have  
><strong>**someone in mind that you  
><strong>**weren't able to suggest?**"  
>Len asks her while they are loading<br>the groceries into the Cadillac.

"**Well, I was thinking about  
><strong>**Kaiko and Defosuke. They  
><strong>**alienated themselves from  
><strong>**the rest ever since we were  
><strong>**all assigned to be in Professor  
><strong>**Kamui's homeroom class**."  
>Miku says.<p>

"**You know very well that  
><strong>**those two never wanted  
><strong>**anything to do with any of  
><strong>**us. It's not as if we're  
><strong>**Neru who can easily be  
><strong>**fooled with flattery and  
><strong>**ass-kissing.**"  
>He frankly details.<p>

"**But wouldn't she want them  
><strong>**to be invited along? I know  
><strong>**Neru doesn't really consider  
><strong>**us her friends but not as if  
><strong>**we're heartless enough to  
><strong>**make her feel left out.**"  
>She says, quite concerned.<p>

"**Hmm... it's a party after all.  
><strong>**Chances are, there will be  
><strong>**gatecrashers. And if they do  
><strong>**come along, Mikuo and Rin  
><strong>**will still have their way with  
><strong>**them. It's their risk to come  
><strong>**if they like and that's that.**"  
>He reasons out quite insensitively<br>to her.

"**I see...**"  
>She utters sadly.<p>

"**Miku...**"  
>Len mutters.<p>

"**Yes?**"  
>She replies.<p>

"**Why are you so concerned  
><strong>**about them? I mean Neru,  
><strong>**Kaiko, Defosuke and almost  
><strong>**everyone we know.**"  
>He continues to ask her in a<br>very serious and concerned tone.

"**It's just that... they looked  
><strong>**so sad. It makes me feel like...  
><strong>**that I must do something to  
><strong>**help them**."  
>Miku starts explaining. Len finds<br>her reasons evidently out of  
>kind-heartedness and not out of pity.<p>

"**I see... You really are that  
><strong>**mindful of others. That is  
><strong>**very noble of you**."  
>Len compliments her but deep<br>down he is seriously more concerned  
>for her more than ever.<p>

Miku chuckles a bit.  
>"<strong>Thanks but I'm nothing<br>****compared to Rinto who  
><strong>**really does something  
><strong>**about it. Whenever he  
><strong>**gets concerned towards  
><strong>**others, he actually goes  
><strong>**out his way to help people.**"  
>Miku mentions, unintentionally<br>upsetting Len.

At the mention of his  
>ever-approachable cousin, Len<br>somehow feels self-conscious  
>and downright irritated. Rinto<br>is so popular all over their town  
>for being the people's appointed<br>'town hero' for he's always  
>ready to give others who are in<br>need a helping hand. There is  
>even a time that he felt somehow<br>inferior to Rinto. Nevertheless, he  
>stands his ground and tries his<br>best to hide how he feels.

"**I think you're perfect, just  
><strong>**the way you are.**"  
>He frankly and most honestly<br>tells her.  
>"<strong>Never change<strong>."

"**Thanks again. You're so  
><strong>**sweet for saying that.**"  
>She says then smiles weakly as<br>Len drives them home.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<br>Back at home around 11:52 am...

"**WHAT...**

**THE HELL...**

**IS THIS!?**"

Len angrily yells and he couldn't  
>believe he even asked.<p>

Mikuo and Rin, who are both  
>grinning happily, proudly shows<br>what they thought is a job well  
>done. Mikuo has showered and<br>is now wearing a male version  
>of Miku's pierreta module while<br>Rin is prettily wearing an orange  
>version with Winner, her SP child<br>having the same wardrobe motif.

"**TAAAAAADDDDAAAAAA!  
><strong>**Welcome to our stargazing  
><strong>**party venue!**"  
>Rin and Mikuo happily announce with<br>all grins and sunshine dispositions.

At the center of the clearing of the  
>dried-up cornfield of the Kagamine's<br>land, around 90 meters away from  
>the Hatsune's and Kagamine's<br>residence and a few paces aside  
>the Kagamine's Flower Farm,<br>five 6'x3" couches lie in a forming  
>a circle.<p>

To the right, is the Hatsune's dining  
>table and to the left is the large flat<br>screen TV with the sounds system  
>and video recording set from the<br>Kagamine's living room.

At the center of the rounded  
>couches seems to be a few piles<br>of firewood in between rocks that  
>were formed into a circle and lastly<br>outside the rocks is what seems to  
>be a moat-like water feature.<p>

They didn't forget about the hoses,  
>picnic table, tents and trash bins<br>which are placed behind the TV set.

They choose a clearing area where  
>there are outhouses nearby for<br>bathroom needs which is between  
>the flower farm and the cornfield.<br>There are also numerous inflated  
>glow-in-the-dark balloons added<br>to almost everything.

"**What were you retards thinking!?  
><strong>**What if it rains?**"  
>Len says still unable to believe that he<br>even asked the other two who obviously  
>have no idea what they did wrong.<p>

"**I guess I'll check the  
><strong>**weather report then**"  
>Miku calmly volunteers whilst<br>she sweat drops, trying to be  
>of any help, then she<br>researches with her phone.

"**Don't worry bro. I packed  
><strong>**us all a change of clothes.  
><strong>**They're in the right tent.  
><strong>**The bigger left tent is for  
><strong>**our friends' belongings in  
><strong>**case they bring any**."  
>Rin informs him.<p>

"**A change of clothes isn't  
><strong>**going to save the TV and the  
><strong>**couches from getting all  
><strong>**drenched if any summer  
><strong>**rainfalls appear.**"  
>He points out, still majorly in<br>disbelief that he even bothered  
>to care explaining to them.<p>

He sighs and heads for the  
>direction of the things behind the<br>TV, the three others follow him.

Len inspects the things behind  
>the TV. The picnic table seems<br>clean and sturdy. The hoses are  
>connected, secured and shut tight<br>of any leakage. There are extra  
>trash bags aside the trash bin.<br>Next, he goes inside the left tent.  
>There is a small table, an empty<br>dresser ,a rechargeable lamp,  
>3 chairs, a mirror and a water<br>dispenser with extra refill,  
>disposable glasses and tissues.<p>

Then, he checks inside the  
>right tent where Rin mentioned<br>their things are. There is also a  
>table, a rechargeable lamp,<br>2 chairs, a mirror, a bag of  
>toiletries, 9 blankets and a<br>cabinet with 4 drawers.

Normally, Rin chooses the top  
>for her belongings, Mikuo gets<br>the second one, Miku gets the  
>third and the lowest one is his.<p>

He opens what suppose to be where  
>Mikuo and Rin placed his things and<br>then grimaces at what he saw.

He

S.  
>L.<br>O.  
>W.<br>L.  
>Y...<p>

turns around,  
>facing them with an ultimately<br>deadly aura that can make anyone  
>who sees him become frozen.<p>

"**What...**

**in...**

**the...**

**world...**"

He ferociously hisses in a most  
>ultimately ominous, 'my-blood-is<br>-already-boiling-you-better-run'  
>manner,<p>

"**EVER...**

**MADE YOU THINK...**

**THAT I'll...**

**WEAR...**

"**THIS" OUT HERE!**"

LEN FINALLY EXPLODES ANGER!

"** !** "(Mikuo, biting his lower lip)  
>"<strong> !<strong> "(Rin, both hands shutting her lips close)  
>" <strong>!?... !<strong> "(Miku, startled then her sweat drops)

"**AHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHH!...**."

Rin and Mikuo run away around  
>the dried-up cornfield cracking<br>out fits of laughter as an enraged  
>about-to-murder Len savagely<br>chases them off as he held up his  
>punkish module attire.<br>.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~End of Chapter 6~~~~~<br>ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1 (Vocaloid fiction by ArcadeDoll)  
>I hope you liked it. ^_ _^<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Disclaimer**: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo and Rin and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Crypton company.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here, in wattpad, or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	7. RBA1 ch7: How to Handle a Spoiled Brat

.

* * *

><p><strong>ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1<br>****(a Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**CHAPTER 7: HOW TO HANDLE A SPOILED BRAT  
><strong>**created on January 2015**

* * *

><p>Author's notes and Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<br>About my fiction, I believe it is:  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Vocaloid  
>Mainly just the characters, my story doesn't really have anything to do with any of their songs.<br>I write this story with them in it because I like them (the specific characters). I don't really like how others describe or portray them.  
>It only goes to show that the world they are living into and moving around in, their personalities and everything except the characters themselves are from my own original imaginative work.<br>I assigned the characters with their own identities by my own imaginative depiction.

So it's essentially like an original fiction, except I'm using characters from that fandom.

**Rated**: T  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor, Slice of Life, Romance  
><strong>Language<strong>: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)  
><strong>Writing Style<strong>: My Own Informal Writing Style  
>(I write like this because I prefer to do something different from what is usual or expected. Dialogs are in bold. Dots for spacing. Smileys for peace of mind. Cusses for expelling frustration. Italics for expressing passion. Etc.)<br>**Number of words**: 3849 (for author's notes and chapter 7)  
><strong>Current Pairs<strong>:  
>Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune<br>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine  
>Nero Akita and Lenka Kagamine<br>Piko Utatane and Olivia Cody-Treble-Devin  
><strong>New Pairs<strong>:  
>Rinto Kagamine and Neru Akita<br>Defosuke Utane and Kaiko Shion  
><strong>For Story Illustrations<strong>: Feel free to visit commanderarcadedoll .deviantart com / gallery/51485578 /ROMANTIC-BREAKER-Cover-Pages (There might be spoilers though so be cautious).

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC1 ****(Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**CHAPTER 7: HOW TO HANDLE A SPOILED BRAT**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It is already 10:35am in the  
>morning. It has been hours<br>that Rinto has been sitting  
>and doing his homework<br>inside the classy bedroom's  
>center table of the Akita<br>Family's young mistress as  
>she slumbers her morning<br>away. He has already fed  
>their SP offspring more than<br>an hour ago and has already  
>put him back in his crib for a<br>nap the past 30 minutes ago.  
>He also has filled up their SP<br>journal as the time passed by  
>and is now accomplishing the<br>last item on his notebook.

He looks at the covered tray  
>with the breakfast that he has<br>helped to cook for her. The tray  
>and its lid is a state of the art<br>kitchen utensil that can keep  
>reheating the food inside it that<br>prevents it from becoming cold.

He closes his notebook as he finishes  
>the bloody-as-hell-complicated Math<br>homework. He then stretches his  
>arms upwards and instinctively stand<br>up. He walks quietly towards the  
>classy feminine bed and catches her<br>eye to eye as he reaches within eye  
>range. She is still lying down in the<br>comforts of her bed as she types  
>rapidly on her glittery iPhone6, trying<br>to finish her message and decidedly  
>not to pay him any attention.<p>

"**Good Morning, my lovely angel!**"  
>He cheerfully greets her. Only when<br>she presses 'sent message' on her  
>phone when she decides to look at him.<p>

"**Oh... it's you**."  
>She uninterestedly replies in a<br>very uncaring and rude manner  
>and not even bothering to greet<br>him in the morning. Rinto comes  
>up to her closer as she raises up<br>her arms towards him, indicating  
>that he must help to sit her up<br>on the bed, it was an outright  
>order from her.<p>

Out of his helpful nature, he  
>smiles brightly and bent down to<br>do her the favor. After he did this,  
>he leans towards her face and<br>kisses her on the right cheek. She  
>scowls and scoffs him off by jerking<br>her head to the opposite direction,  
>positioning her nose up in the air<br>and then crossing her arms.  
>Nevertheless, Rinto gives a delighted<br>chuckle as he finds it so adorable  
>when she acts like a child. This reminds<br>him of the free time he spent  
>volunteering at the town's day care<br>center and orphanages.

Neru is about to reach for the bell  
>that she uses to call her maid which<br>is placed by her bedside drawer  
>when Rinto takes it before she did.<br>"**If you are about to call for  
><strong>**Ms. Girasol, news has it that she  
><strong>**will be on a sudden leave for a  
><strong>**week or so. She received a call  
><strong>**telling that her mother became  
><strong>**ill with the flu and she needed to  
><strong>**help take care of her and her  
><strong>**younger siblings at home.**"  
>He clearly informs her.<p>

"**Whaaaaat!? How am I suppose  
><strong>**to bathe and get dressed now?**"  
>She literally whines and pounds her<br>fists on the side as she sits on her bed.

"**UUuuuuurgh!**"  
>Before she can whine any longer, she<br>feels a gentle hand on her shoulder.

As she looks up, she sees his meek face  
>that shone a saint-like killer-smile as if<br>it's telling her that he's there for her  
>every need.<p>

"**I'm here to help you with the  
><strong>**best I can. But first, breakfast!**"  
>He places the tray on the bed,<br>in front of her and remove the lid.

"**I'm not hung...!**"  
>before she could say anymore, a<br>spoonful of food made its way into  
>her mouth.<p>

"**Wh..Mmm..hmm!**"  
>She tries to complain but she is<br>continuously force-fed until all the  
>food on the tray is gone.<p>

With a dizzy facial expression, she  
>strives to balance on her sitting<br>position on the bed until the spinning  
>disappears as Rinto removes the<br>tray away.

Rubbing her tummy for her  
>suddenly full constitution, she<br>darts an intense frown at Rinto  
>who in turn just shot her another<br>killer-smile and delighted chuckle.  
>"<strong>Don't forget to say 'Good<br>****Morning' to our little Prince.**"  
>He hands her their one and only<br>pride and joy. It makes her give  
>him an annoyed 'say-what?'<br>facial impression.

"**Don't forget that he is our  
><strong>**child and I am your husband  
><strong>**until the end of the week.  
><strong>**You must act like it or else we  
><strong>**might end up with a bad grade.  
><strong>**Then your parents, who I just  
><strong>**met this morning, will be so  
><strong>**disappointed in you if their close  
><strong>**friend, our teacher, Professor  
><strong>**Kamui informs them that you  
><strong>**didn't do your best on the  
><strong>**midterms. They might even punish  
><strong>**you with.. who knows.. a budget**?"  
>He skillfully uses his charismatic<br>charm, street-smart and wits to lure  
>the childish girl into focusing on her<br>studies more seriously.

He actually did meet her parents  
>earlier as they just passed by their<br>estate shortly for a quick break and  
>to check on their daughter and the<br>household. Neru slept through the  
>entire thing and didn't get to meet<br>them as they rushed off back to their  
>work. They only dropped by in not<br>more than an hour. They gave Rinto  
>their blessing to take care of her<br>since they are aware of who he is  
>and his social standing in their<br>society. Mrs. Akita even invited him  
>to be her date on the next socialite<br>event that she planned to bring her  
>children along.<p>

"**Oh shit...**"  
>She cusses with a groan as she<br>realizes that's just what her  
>parents might actually do to her<br>if she did cross the line.

"**Uh uh uh! You're a mother  
><strong>**now. You mustn't swear in  
><strong>**front of our son.**"  
>He informs her with a smile which<br>once again made her give him her  
>'what-say?' face.<p>

"**Fine! Good Morning Prince  
><strong>**Georgie Niruto A. Kagamine!  
><strong>**Happy?**"  
>She coldly and irritably says like<br>as if she's in a tantrum then she  
>shoves Prince back into Rinto's<br>embrace.

He places Prince on a baby mat at  
>a corner of the room with all his toys<br>then he scribbles on their SP journal.

One might wonder why Rinto and  
>Neru's SP child's name is so long.<br>Neru wanted to name him after a  
>newborn prince of a popular royal<br>couple and Rinto wanted to give a  
>name that combined both of their<br>names. And so, that's what came out.  
>They ended up just calling their son<br>'Prince' to cut a long story short.

"**Bath time for you!**"  
>Rinto takes off his jacket and<br>gradually lifts her up bridal style  
>to her surprise. Then he walks<br>towards her bathtub in her own  
>room's bathroom. Once there, he<br>scans the area, memorizing the  
>locations of the faucets, shampoo,<br>conditioner, soap and other  
>toiletries.<p>

Next, he gently sit her in the  
>tub then he reaches into his<br>pocket, pulling out his handkerchief  
>and blindfolds himself. Neru is<br>staring at him with eyes wide open  
>when he suddenly grabs and pulls her<br>nightgown and undergarments off her.

"**Eep!**"  
>She exclaims with a startle to<br>which then he dexterously turns  
>on the taps of the faucet and<br>generously squirts shampoo  
>and liquid soap on her. With a<br>body brush that he saw earlier,  
>he scrubs her body from head to toe.<p>

"**You better keep your eyes  
><strong>**close if you don't want soap  
><strong>**to slipped in there.**"  
>He instructs her as he is about<br>to switch on the hand shower  
>that he holds as he intends to<br>use it to rinse off the lather. Even  
>though he told her this, she<br>couldn't keep her eyes from staying  
>widely open and fixed on him. He is<br>smiling whilst blindfolded as he does  
>this awkward chore that he just<br>imposed on himself. Neru couldn't  
>help but develop a deep shade of<br>red on her fair colored cheeks.

Once done, he tells her to move  
>away from the tub's plug as he<br>pulls on it to drain the soapy water  
>away. When he heard the water has<br>been completely drained, he once  
>again uses the hand shower to give<br>her one final rinse.

Afterwards, he walks to the small  
>table at the corner of the bathroom<br>where there are clean towels folded,  
>takes a large towel, walks back to<br>the tub and wraps her in one.  
>Removing his blindfold, he then lifts<br>her up from the tub and bridal-style  
>carries her back to her room. He<br>sits her on a chair in front of her  
>huge walk-in closet.<p>

"**So, what do you want to wear?**"  
>He asks her as he opens the closet.<p>

"**Umm.. that pretty blue one.**"  
>She points to a brand new dress<br>which is the nearest one in the  
>closet. Rinto takes it off the hanger<br>and walks towards her when he  
>abruptly says,<br>"**And how about for your  
><strong>**underwear?**"  
>Neru's eyes couldn't get any wider.<p>

"**I-I'll get myself**."  
>She stutters. She is about to<br>stand up when he gives her a  
>little push back on the chair<br>with a single finger.

"**Hey!**" she retorts, then darts  
>him a frown.<p>

"**Since your maid is on leave,  
><strong>**I'll do that for you which I  
><strong>**seriously intended to do. Now,  
><strong>**which one?**"  
>He inquires firmly as he scans the<br>insides of the underwear drawer.  
>Neru is so wide-eyed for she just<br>couldn't believe what she's hearing.  
>"<strong>The brand new pair, the pretty<br>****yellows ones on the top.**"  
>She says, quite embarrassed.<p>

He takes them out and close the  
>drawer. To Neru's even greater<br>shock, he genuflects, holding her  
>panties in front of her.<p>

"**...!**"  
>She wants to say whiney things<br>to him but couldn't find the right  
>words. All she can do is dart him<br>a facial expression to tell him that  
>she needs him to close his eyes<br>before she can do that.

Summoning all of her bravery,  
>she steps into her delicates that<br>cued Rinto to lift it up in place.  
>She couldn't get any redder than<br>that until he snatches the towel  
>off her and quickly hooks her bra<br>on from behind. The shock makes  
>her tip over her balance but her<br>SP husband catches her in his arms.

"**You still have a dress to wear  
><strong>**so please don't faint on me**."  
>He pleads her with a smile, so then<br>she let him do so. He lets her select  
>her shoes and he wears them on her.<p>

Then he lifts her up again and sits  
>her in front of her vanity mirror<br>where he combs her hair and helps  
>her select her perfume, deodorant,<br>make up and accessories. He  
>applies them on her whilst<br>asking directions from her if  
>he's doing it right.<p>

The entire chore lasts up 11:07am,  
>only 32mins which felt like a<br>lifetime shock to Neru. She notices  
>the time as she is being lifted<br>bridal-style once again to go out of  
>her room.<p>

"**R-rinto... I can start walking  
><strong>**on my own now, if that's ok.**"  
>She says shyly.<p>

"**Aww, but I was enjoying  
><strong>**looking at your cute little  
><strong>**expressions while I carry  
><strong>**you around like a child.**"  
>Rinto says with a snicker.<p>

"**F-Fool! E-enough already! Ugh!**"  
>She scoffs with a red face as she<br>walks towards her bed to grab her  
>phone and her purse. While her back<br>is facing him, she feels strong hands  
>slither up and hugging her from<br>behind which made her froze.

"**But I'm serious, I love just  
><strong>**staring at you.**"  
>He jokingly whispers seductively in<br>her ear then chuckles in delight  
>when he saw her reaction.<p>

"**Aaaah! I said enough already,  
><strong>**b-besides...**"  
>She cuts in and added,<br>"**I think we both got a message  
><strong>**from Piko and Olivia**."

Rinto reaches into his pocket and  
>finds out that his battery went flat.<br>"**So that's why I didn't get any  
><strong>**messages, I forgot to charge  
><strong>**the battery. What did they say?**"  
>He asks as he plugs it at a nearby<br>outlet. Neru reads him the message  
>and makes a condescending yet sad face.<p>

"**I don't want to go, surely I won't  
><strong>**fit in. Not as if any of them pays  
><strong>**attention or notices me as much as  
><strong>**Kaiko and Defosuke does anyway.  
><strong>**They are my only real friends. Oh  
><strong>**that reminds me, may we go to the  
><strong>**mall for a while, Rinto?**"  
>Neru couldn't believe she asks him<br>casually and not by orders like she  
>usually does to other people.<p>

"**Why of course****, my lovely angel.**"  
>He gladly consents.<p>

"**But...**"  
>He suddenly pauses.<p>

"**But what?**"  
>She asks.<p>

To her surprise, he lifts her up again  
>in his arms and says,<br>"**But let me do this to you one  
><strong>**more time before we go, I just  
><strong>**really like to carry you with that  
><strong>**look on your face.**"  
>He says then he shines his killer<br>smile once again.

Whilst her sweat drops, she sighs,  
>"<strong>Fine, I might as well get used to it.<strong>"  
>She says, blushing.<br>.

* * *

><p>.<br>At a classy mall in the outskirts  
>of town at around 11:43am...<p>

"**Neru, hi! We have been waiting**,"  
>greets an azurette wearing a bright<br>blue baby carrier in which her SP child  
>is cradled inside. She projects what<br>seemingly looks like a fake cheerful  
>grin on her face. Right beside her is<br>her SP husband, a purplet, posing  
>coolly and giving a wave, he greets<br>them, "**Good Morning Neru, you're  
><strong>**looking extraordinarily perfect  
><strong>**today**," he compliments quite suavely.

"**Hi guys!**"  
>Neru greets them cheerfully<br>with Prince in a classy, high-end  
>branded and glittery designer's<br>baby carrier strapped on her  
>whilst holding hands with Rinto.<p>

"**Hey there, Defosuke and Kaiko!  
><strong>**How are you guys today**?"  
>He adds cheerfully.<p>

The two pay him no heed.  
>Then they look at each other<br>as if they're signaling each one  
>to begin the modus operandi.<p>

"**By the way, Neru. My father  
><strong>**is only letting me stay for an  
><strong>**hour in the mall, why won't  
><strong>**we leave Prince and Saisir  
><strong>**with our darlings and get a  
><strong>**head start with our shopping?**"  
>Kaiko acts out as planned whilst<br>Defosuke tries looking that the stop  
>at the mall has to be urgent.<p>

"**Aww that's too bad, and I  
><strong>**was planning to treat you  
><strong>**both for lunch at a 5-star  
><strong>**restaurant and to enjoy an  
><strong>**afternoon at the theme park  
><strong>**afterwards.**"  
>Neru says, quite disappointed.<p>

Rinto gives her a consoling  
>squeeze with his hand to tell<br>her to be understanding with it  
>and not be bratty, and she tries<br>to smile anyway.

"**I'm really sorry about that, Neru.  
><strong>**Perhaps another time, you know  
><strong>**how unfair my father can be.**"  
>Kaiko tells her whilst tears formed in<br>her eyes.

"**Well alright, Kaiko, let's go to  
><strong>**where you wanted to go on this  
><strong>**single hour that you're available.**"  
>Neru takes the bait. Then, she began<br>taking off her baby carrier and hands  
>Prince to Rinto.<p>

"**Darling, please take good care  
><strong>**of Saisir for me while Neru and  
><strong>**I do some girly stuff in the mall.  
><strong>**Let's all meet here by the  
><strong>**fountain in 45 minutes.**"  
>They hear Kaiko tell Defosuke about<br>spending Dad-and-child time together  
>with Rinto and Prince, as she slips her<br>SP daughter into her SP husband's  
>embrace.<p>

Neru opens her purse and takes out  
>a black card and hands it to Rinto to<br>Defosuke's utter disappointment.

"**Kaiko and I will go ahead,  
><strong>**you guys have fun ok?  
><strong>**We'll see you later guys.**"  
>Then she gently tugs Rinto to<br>lean lower and she kisses him  
>on the cheek. She also kisses<br>Prince who is cradled in his arms.

Kaiko does the same and kisses  
>her SP child and husband, beaming<br>him a look as if telling him not to  
>worry and leave it all up to her,<br>then she carries on with Neru.

"**So, where shall we begin?**"  
>Rinto kindly offers Defosuke the<br>first choice of mall activity.

Seeing that he may be able to take  
>advantage of the opportunity,<br>Defosuke confidently suggests,  
>"<strong>I'm thinking about gadgets,<br>****the latest in line**."

"**No, that sounded costly. Besides,  
><strong>**I don't want to take advantage of  
><strong>**Mr. and Mrs. Akita's generosity.  
><strong>**They are really good people. I had  
><strong>**a brief chat with them when I met  
><strong>**them this morning by the way. So,  
><strong>**how about something else?**"  
>Rinto objects but also kindly offers for<br>another suggestion.

Upon hearing Rinto mentioned that he  
>has met the Akita parents personally,<br>he realizes that he must be careful and  
>begins to be on his guard. He decides<br>to just suggest practical mall activities  
>that wouldn't damage his current<br>reputation and social standing towards  
>Neru's parents. Losing his nerve to<br>suggest something outrageously  
>extravagant, he just settles for lunch at<br>a moderate-class restaurant.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<br>Meanwhile, Kaiko and Neru are  
>looking in a ritzy jewelry shop.<br>When a pair of gold rings caught  
>Kaiko's attention, she becomes<br>determined and decides that she  
>wanted them for her and Defosuke.<br>"**Neru, I'm your bestfriend, right?**"  
>She begins to sound depressed.<p>

"**Of course, you are!**"  
>Neru immediately assures her, at<br>which then Kaiko cut her words off  
>and continues the drama,<br>"**My mom left when I was very  
><strong>**young, she used to own rings  
><strong>**just like those. How I wish I can  
><strong>**buy these right now.. but... I can't.**"  
>She covers her eyes as if wiping off tears.<p>

"**Aww, don't cry. I won't let  
><strong>**my best friend cry over  
><strong>**some cheap ass, low branded,  
><strong>**poorly designed rings. Miss!  
><strong>**These rings please, wrap  
><strong>**them for my friend right away!**"  
>Neru instinctively and naturally<br>orders the salesgirl that she's  
>purchasing the rings.<p>

After she has paid, she offers the  
>wrapped package to Kaiko and<br>tells her not to cry anymore.  
>"<strong>These will help you remember<br>****your mother from now on**,"  
>she said, hoping she helped make<br>her feel better.

"**Oh thank you! Thank you  
><strong>**so much, Neru! With these,  
><strong>**it will be as if my mother  
><strong>**has finally returned to me!  
><strong>**You are the most kindest,  
><strong>**most loving and most  
><strong>**wonderful person I have  
><strong>**ever met in my entire life.**"  
>Kaiko delivers the words like a<br>professional actress in a telenovela.

The girls then go to the gadgets  
>department of the mall. Kaiko<br>leads Neru to the area where the  
>latest-in-line and state-of-the-art<br>gadgets are located.

"**Oh look, Neru iPhone6s!**"  
>Kaiko happily exclaims, pointing<br>to the items.

"**Oh those... I have one  
><strong>**already, in fact, I just  
><strong>**gave one to Rinto. I only  
><strong>**like iPhones if they are  
><strong>**shiny and have a glittery  
><strong>**outer appearance.**"  
>Neru naturally and haughtily<br>brags whilst looking at a plain  
>colored phone quite condescendingly,<br>unimpressed and uninterested.

Suddenly...  
><strong>*sniff...<br>**Neru hears a very heartbroken sniffle.  
>"<strong>Kaiko? What's the matter?<strong>"  
>She asks getting concerned.<p>

"**My phone is nearly broken,  
><strong>**it always gets its battery flat  
><strong>**and drained in an instant...and  
><strong>**Defosuke's phone always gets  
><strong>**my messages late. It's so unfair!  
><strong>**If I still have my mother, she  
><strong>**would have bought me a decent  
><strong>**phone and not this 10 year old  
><strong>**piece of crap... huhuhuh... I hate  
><strong>**my dad for being so stingy!**"  
>Kaiko started the drama and the<br>waterworks again.

"**No, Kaiko! Don't be upset,  
><strong>**those are just cheap junk  
><strong>**that are making you cry...  
><strong>**Sir! Over here please, I'm  
><strong>**buying 2 of your iPhone6+s**,"  
>Neru calls for the salesman's<br>attention and underwent the  
>transaction.<p>

"**Here Kaiko, one for you and one  
><strong>**for Defosuke. I bought you a blue  
><strong>**and a purple one, your favorite  
><strong>**colours!**"  
>Neru says cheerfully and with a smile.<br>Then she hands the packages to  
>Kaiko, who in turn praises Neru for<br>her 'superior generosity and undying  
>kindness' towards her.<p>

The rest of the 45 minutes passed  
>with Kaiko getting Neru to buy her<br>new cosmetics, accessories, new  
>clothes, a new designer bag, a new<br>branded shirt for Defosuke and a new  
>bright purple baby carrier for Saisir.<p>

She manages to trick Neru into  
>buying the items for her SP child<br>and husband by recommending  
>that Neru should buy her SP child<br>and husband new items too. Neru,  
>quite happily and innocently, smiles<br>as she holds a package containing  
>a new shirt for Rinto. They met their<br>SP family by the mall's main fountain  
>at the exact time. Then Kaiko<br>immediately bids good bye, excusing  
>herself with the same excuse that<br>she must get home right away or her  
>father will get furious at her. She<br>hugs Neru, whispering her more  
>flatteries then she goes on her way<br>with Defosuke and their child Saisir.

Looking up at Rinto, Neru beams  
>him a smile whilst blushing which<br>compels to him smile in return.

Taking him by the hand, they walk  
>to the exit and wait for the limo to<br>arrive to fetch them.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~End of Chapter 7~~~~~<br>****ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1 (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**I hope you liked it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo and Rin and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Crypton company.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here, in wattpad, or in deviantart.<p> 


	8. RBA1 ch8 : Fruits from Trees

.

* * *

><p><strong>ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1<br>****(a Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**CHAPTER 8: FRUITS FROM THE TREES  
><strong>**this chapter ****was first**** created on January 2015**

* * *

><p>Author's notes and Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<br>About my fiction, I believe it is:  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Vocaloid  
>Mainly just the characters, my story doesn't really have anything to do with any of their songs.<br>I write this story with them in it because I like them (the specific characters). I don't really like how others describe or portray them.  
>It only goes to show that the world they are living into and moving around in, their personalities and everything except the characters themselves are from my own original imaginative work.<br>I assigned the characters with their own identities by my own imaginative depiction.

So it's essentially like an original fiction, except I'm using characters from that fandom.

**Rated**: T  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Slice of Life, Romance  
><strong>Language<strong>: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)  
><strong>Writing Style<strong>: My Own Informal Writing Style  
>(I write like this because I prefer to do something different from what is usual or expected. Dialogs are in bold. Dots for spacing. Smileys for peace of mind. Cusses for expelling frustration. Italics for expressing passion. Etc. )<br>**Number of words**: 2354 ( for author's notes and chapter 8)  
><strong>Current Pairs<strong>:  
>Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune<br>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine  
>Rinto Kagamine and Neru Akita<br>Nero Akita and Lenka Kagamine  
>Defosuke Utane and Kaiko Shion<br>Piko Utatane and Olivia Cody-Treble-Devin  
><strong>For Story Illustrations<strong>: Feel free to visit commanderarcadedoll .deviantart com / gallery/51485578 /ROMANTIC-BREAKER-Cover-Pages (There might be spoilers though so be cautious).

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1 ****(Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**CHAPTER 8: FRUITS FROM THE TREES**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The Hatsune children grew up in the lush-filled green environment of the laid back neighborhood. They first resided in the friendly town at the early age of 6 when their parents decided that the place will be perfect to raise their beautiful children. The people of town commonly makes the mistake of thinking that the children are twins, they do, however, look quite similar and are nearly the same age.

The Hatsune parents, although seemingly out of the picture, are a couple whose presence is something that everyone in the entire town wouldn't be able to miss for Mr. and Mrs. Hatsune are renowned to be world class circus performers. Mr. Hatsune is a top-class trapeze artist whilst his wife is a highly skilled trampolinist. Mrs. Hatsune is the masses' known favorite and ever-popular circus idol, in fact, her performances captured so much attention that the circus where she and her husband works for is so pursued and frequently invited to travel in different countries.

Her ingenious talents and witty charms are the traits that everyone noticed Miku to have inherited and eventually developed as throughout the years as she was growing up whilst Mikuo has definitely took after his father possessing the same quality, strength, skills and dexterity fit of a top performer. Both the Hatsune children seemingly to also been gifted with the same unique trait and ability to command attention just like their ever-popular mother.

Despite being famous, the Hatsune couple didn't lack in providing their children all the love, care and support they could ever need. Even with their hectic schedule, they spent most their free time and vacations with their children casually and indirectly teaching them the basics of acrobatics, trapeze and the trampoline which will secure them a possible bright future in case they decided to follow their footsteps of becoming great performers.

Almost by the age of 7, instead of taking them along on their stressful journeys, their parents delegated the well-being of their children in the care of their loving grandparents, who are in fact the original residers of that very Hatsune residence they are now living in. They raised their grandchildren to become determined, honest, kind and mindful of others.

When they were still alive, Grandfather Hatsune was the neighborhood's metals craftsman whilst Grandmother Hatsune worked as a part-time florist at the nearby flower farm. As Mikuo and Miku were growing up, their grandparents shared with them the knowledge of basic metals craftsmanship and floral arrangement. The Hatsune grandparents are also the key how their grandchildren has developed their strong ties and bonds with their life-long neighbors, the Kagamine Family.

The Kagamine residence surrounds the entire field area in the southern part of town. Coming from a long line of farmers and botanists, they used their land growing fields of various flowers and crops. Years back, aside from growing flowers, a large area of their land was used to serve as a source of corn which explains why it used to be a cornfield. Nowadays, no renters of the land seem to be interested and the field is rather vacant compared before when it used to be a place where people come to find work.

The only farmer left of the Kagamine clan who now manages and works on the flower grown area of the land is Mrs. Kagamine, Len and Rin's mother, who is a very hard-working woman. Even with the responsibility of managing in the farm and fields, she is also incharge of raising her twin children. Mr. Kagamine, her husband, is an agriculturist who works for the Department of Agriculture who rarely comes home to the laidback town for his work requires him to remain in the city. He visits his family on his days off therefore not making him an estranged father to his twins.

The Kagamine Twins, despite having next door neighbors and close friends who are somewhat considered as twins by the entire neighborhood, also have cousins who are twins. They are Rinto and Lenka Kagamine, whose father is the twin brother of Len and Rin's father. They are also in the same Natural and Social Science class and are also undergoing the same Science Project midterms exams. Needless to say, they, too, are also in the same homeroom class under the watchful eye of their teacher adviser, Professor Kamui.

The other Kagamine parents, Rinto and Lenka's mother and father, are both brilliant scientists specializing in their own choice of scientific field. Their father is a devoted botanist who studies rare species of plants in hopes of discovering cures to numerous illnesses. Their mother is a biochemist, who is also a keen and decisive rose breeder, who joins her husband's travels to satisfy her passion of discovering rare species of the flower. As a scientist, she intends to succeed in breeding new types of roses and, at the same time, create unique perfume scents.

When gathered together with their first cousins, the four closely resembles one another with every one of them sharing the same shade of golden blond for hair color and bluish seagreen eye color. However as they were growing up, their similarities didn't seem to stick around as they all began to develop uniqueness of their own as well as express their own sense of preference.

Len was required to wear eyeglasses as prescribed by his optometrist. Ever since 3 years ago, he resolved to wearing contact lenses with the sufficient measure of eye-grade to correct his flawed eyesight. He is presently noted by most of his friends for possessing those blaring lime-yellow toned eye colour that rampantly contributed and defined his bold and serious demeanor. Unknowingly, he is counted as one of the most good-looking young man in the neighborhood and in his school. He is also highly considered by his family and friends as a very responsible person.

Rin loved to play under the sun and enjoys spending much of her free time beneath the vast blue skies obtaining a sun-kissed skin tone and a firm athletic body. Being an outdoor person, she sheds off the original seagreen colour and gained a more distinct light blue shade as for her new eye color matching the very skies she adores. She possesses a gifted sense of charisma that allows her to be quite liked by others despite her reigning reputation as a menacing prankster with her long time partner-in-pranks, Mikuo.

Rinto has somehow been blessed with the gift of height as he had grown towering over the three and even most of his friends and classmates. He is a rather attractive young man who loves spending time helping and getting along with the other people in town making him gain lots of friends who trusts in him and who affirms to other people that he is a very reliable person. He, also, seems notedly to enjoy the simple pleasures of life.

Lenka has grown fond of fragrant flowers and at times helps out with her cousin's parents' flower farm and fields. Throughout the years, she has grown quite well-endowed becoming a remarkable beauty. She enjoys feminine activities like cooking, gardening and perfume-making which contributed greatly to her charms whilst at the same time be as cheerful and thoughtful as a girl can be. People seem to assume that she will be the one to manage the Kagamine's flower farm and land in the future.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yesterday when the Science Project Midterms were announced and given out, Professor Kamui has assigned Rinto Kagamine to become Neru Akita's partner whilst Lenka Kagamine has become Nero Akita's partner.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nero and Neru are brother and sister with Neru being a year older than her brother. They are children of a very well-off family. They are always given a huge sum of allowance and are waited hand-and-foot by a maid, a butler, a chef and a chauffeur. Their parents are usually absent most of the time due to their busy schedules. Their father is a wealthy businessman while their mother is an active socialite. She highly encourages her children to participate with her associate themselves with people of high society.

Nero grew up preferring to be quite unsociable if it was ever possible. Somewhat aloof and usually in solitude, he frequently amuses himself with the latest gadgets that he purchased with his large allowance. Despite being a person of a few words, his classmates view him as an emotionless yet kind-hearted person who almost never talked to anyone thinking that he may be shy. Others think that he is just a snob as they always see him busy with the latest gadgets that usually only the wealthy can afford. Despite his good fortune and his silent demeanor, he is rather practical and down-to-earth when it comes to working with others which allowed him to eventually, yet unintentionally but luckily, win the hearts of people and gaining many friends in the process.

On the other hand, his sister, Neru, is a whole different story. She is the apple of both her mother and father's eyes having them result to spoiling her rotten. They never failed to give her money whenever she asks. She has obtained the infamy for being the most boastful and most conceited girl in school. She is usually noticed for showing off the latest of her fashionable wardrobes, designer-labeled accessories and extravagant jewelries. She often hangs out with one girl who is obviously only there for her own selfish gain, who also in return, flatters to max out Neru's oversized ego. The mentioned girl has a partner-in-crime, a boy who is always there for her to back her up with their usual exploits to continuously fool Neru into taking them out to various shopping malls where she obliviously buys them new things in the process. In so saying, Neru only has 2 friends - or so she believes.

The Akita children's parents, however, are good friends with Professor Kamui so the only thing that Neru ever gets a 'no' from them is whenever she asks them to hire someone to do her all of her homework or to bribe their friend or her teacher to give her good grades. Despite being already wealthy, the Akita parents values good education and affirms their children to take it seriously. Nero, being a reasonable boy, agrees with his parents while Neru whines and creates a scene whenever she fails to get what she wants.

Nero, despite his usual uncommunicativeness, aims to complete his studies in chances to prove them that he can be independent. Neru, on the other hand, never planned for such as she expects that she will always be cared, pampered and provided for the rest of her life.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After they have been assigned to their rightful partners and been handed their SP progenies yesterday, Rinto and Neru with Nero and Lenka decided where they plan to stay for the next 7 days since it is a project that should be done inseparably. Neru, preferring to still have her maid to aid her with her daily lavish needs, immediately dictates that she and Rinto will be staying in their home at the Akita estate. Nero, who always seems to be so silent, just nonchalantly nods in agreement, thus, finalizing the decision that he and Lenka will be staying at the Kagamine residence. Both the second pair of Kagamine twins agreed with their classmates' decision.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~End of Chapter 8~~~~~<br>****ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1 (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**I hope you liked it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo and Rin and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Crypton company.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here, in wattpad, or in deviantart.<p> 


	9. RBA1 ch9 : We Are Who We Are

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1  
><strong>**(a Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**CHAPTER 9: WE ARE WHO WE ARE  
><strong>**this chapter was first created on January 2015**

.

* * *

><p>Author's notes and Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<br>About my fiction, I believe it is:  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Vocaloid  
>Mainly just the characters, my story doesn't really have anything to do with any of their songs.<br>I write this story with them in it because I like them (the specific characters). I don't really like how others describe or portray them.  
>It only goes to show that the world they are living into and moving around in, their personalities and everything except the characters themselves are from my own original imaginative work.<br>I assigned the characters with their own identities by my own imaginative depiction.

So it's essentially like an original fiction, except I'm using characters from that fandom.

**Rated** : T~M (depends on the writer's maturity)  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor, mostly Slice of Life, slightly hints Romance  
><strong>Language<strong>: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)  
><strong>Writing Style<strong>: My Own Informal Writing Style  
>(I write like this because I prefer to do something different from what is usual or expected. Dialogs are in bold. Dots for spacing. Smileys for peace of mind. Cusses for expelling frustration. Italics for expressing passion. Etc.)<br>**Number of words**: 2279 (for author's notes and chapter 9)  
><strong>Current Pairs<strong>:  
>Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune<br>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine  
>Rinto Kagamine and Neru Akita<br>Nero Akita and Lenka Kagamine  
>Defosuke Utane and Kaiko Shion<br>Piko Utatane and Olivia Cody-Treble-Devin  
><strong>For Story Illustrations<strong>: Feel free to visit commanderarcadedoll .deviantart com / gallery/51485578 /ROMANTIC-BREAKER-Cover-Pages (There might be spoilers though so be cautious).

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)  
>CHAPTER 9: WE ARE WHO WE ARE<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"**Ahahahahahah!**" A wicked pair of laughter echoes in a vicinity of a park where benches are seen aside the shade of trees. Even though it's a sunny Summer Saturday, the park seemed vacant as they enjoy their seclusion like a wealthy married couple having a time of their life in a huge mansion that they have all to themselves.

"**We got exactly what we wanted**," Kaiko triumphantly brags and announces.

"**You never failed to impress me, darling**," Defosuke coolly praises her as he earnestly explore and thinker about the various features of 'his' brand new iPhone6.

On his ring finger is another ring beside his SP ring, a brand new, elegant, golden ring with a couple of glittering diamonds at the lower right side. A ring that matches the one on his SP wife's. The diamonds and white-gold glisten whilst the sun's radiant rays shone on them. He grins suavely showing how proud he is to have such a sly, cunning SP spouse who at the same time wholeheartedly wished to please him.

His SP offspring has a brand new, extravagant-looking baby carrier that is of his most favorite color, metallic and neon purple. Also, he has on a very decent-looking, brand new shirt of an impressive high-end brand that his beloved also cleverly procured from their innocent and unsuspecting prey.

Yes, so proud is he of her. The purplet feels a nagging urge to grab his azurette by the waist which he did and pulled her so close to him. At that position, he couldn't help but gave her his signature dashing grin whilst their faces are centimeters apart. How he loved to show her his gratitude.

Under the shade of the leafy apple tree that is surrounded by rose bushes as tall as they are and aside one of the benches on a secluded area of the park, they indulge themselves with the stolen fruits and fake joys of being amongst the inevitably wicked.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Not all children in this lush-filled and green-enriched neighborhood are blessed with good providing parents. There are also those who are considered as amongst the wretched. There are two in Professor Kamui's homeroom class who regard themselves included in this category.

Defosuke's parents are deceased, both died an untimely death from a train accident when he turned 7. They were out on a celebration that day. The purplet was on that same train with them when the tragedy happened. When the aftermath occurred, he rose from his unconsciousness within the embrace of both his parents in the chaos and wreckage. It was his birthday that day.

He was brought up and raised by his older sister, Defoko, who was recently arrested, trialed and proven guilty for the crimes of blackmail and grave extortion. She was previously married to a rich man whom she swindled to covet all of his wealth. After a 6-year reign of her evil-doing, she was recently arrested and sentenced to a lifetime imprisonment.

With the help of Defoko's former husband, Defosuke was able to meet his daily needs. Lucky for him, the man actually cared about his well-being. As he did during the 6 year marriage with his sister, he continued to welcome him as family and provided him a home.

For the past 3 years he raised him alone though being distant, he loved him as a son although did so very discreetly.

During that very year, word all over in the news has spread that a group of criminals has committed a prison break and was highly hunted by the law. The group of escaped criminals committed numerous acts of murder, robbery, terrorism and violence. After months of hiding and fighting against the police, they were finally traced and were all killed. His sister was one of those criminals.

The unfortunate experiences of both losing his parents and the trauma of discovering that his sister is really a hardened criminal has locked Defosuke's heart to the ideals of honesty and true friendship.

Thus, he now affirms to the idea of using other people to get what he wants and fully believed that it is the only way to fulfill his needs and to survive in this very cruel world.

Kaiko lived a life no fortunate to Defosuke.

Kaiko's mother has abandoned her and eight of her nine brothers at a very early age. As the only daughter of a very large family, she received very divided attention from her parents.

Her main and major trauma as a child happened when she hid behind the couch one night at the age of 7. Hours ago that day, they just came home after having her birthday celebration. It was late that night and all of her brothers, who were tired, were tucked in bed and had fallen asleep. She simply wished to stay up to enjoy her birthday until midnight so she sneaked out of the room to grab another piece of cake. On her way to the kitchen fridge, she heard that her parent are still awake so she concealed herself behind the couch.

Her parents, not knowing that she was in the living room, were having a serious argument and a huge fight. Her father being a devoted manly man that he is, was forcing her mother to abandon her femininity and womanly ways.

"**Honey**," Kaiko heard her father said that night, "**We have SONS and not daughters. I don't want them seeing you display girly acts in front of them such as applying make-up, styling your hair and wearing overly girly skirts and dresses. I won't allow that anyone of them to grow up a faggot for always seeing you pamper yourself as you take care of them.**"

As Kaiko peeps from her hiding spot when the exchange of painful words are being thrust from person to person like a volleyball, she inevitably set her eyes at a shocking scene as her father pulls out a pair of large shears. He pulled and yanked her struggling mother then lastly chops off her mother's long beautiful azure locks that she lovingly takes care of.

As her father left the room, she saw her mother kneeling down on the floor and crying heartbroken for the lost of her long beautiful locks.

Her father reappears again, in his arms are all the beautiful dresses and skirts that her mother cherished and owned, only to toss all the valuables into the fireplace to ignite and incinerate.

That night was the last time that she ever seen her mother.

At present time, Kaiko now lives a life hoping that one day she could be able to grow her hair long and beautifully just as her mother once had.

She wholeheartedly envies and despises Neru in secret for having the best parents a child could ever want, and added to it, for having her long, beautifully ever-sparkling, strawberry blonde hair that passes right down to her hips.

As she looks in a mirror, all she sees is a girl dressed just like her brothers with that ridiculously hideous bowl-style hair cut. Whenever she comes home from school or the mall, she has to wipe off the foundation and lipgloss and shed off all things girly that she got from her shopping trips with Neru in fear that her father might do to her what he did to her mother.

It was a strange twist of fate that has drawn Defosuke and Kaiko in a somewhat 'compromised' friendship. When they were first assigned to be in Professor Kamui's homeroom class, the first intention they both had in mind is to befriend the richest student there is.

And of course, who else is obviously there who showcases the most prominent and showiest displays of overly hefty amounts of arrogance and wealth but Neru.

At first, they truly find each other a bother as Defosuke tries to woo Neru while Kaiko strives to become her bestfriend until they realise that they have so much in common together. Since then, they were settled to remain in this partnership-relationship scenario as they milk their cash cow to satisfy all their needs.

Other children like the Hatsunes and the Kagamines tried to reach out to them and befriend them but they initially just snob them off. They both entirely believed that mere circus people and farm dwellers will have absolutely no use for them.

The only people they connected with in Professor Kamui's class, other than Neru, is the teacher himself and of course Nero, people with high connections with the Akita Family whom they believe will also serve a guarantee of a good potential future for them as well as back up or scapegoats in case things fall apart.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

In that beautifully shady picturesque area of the park, the couple sit on a bench comfortably. Defosuke enjoys himself with his new phone and is busy studying its features while Kaiko brings out a take-out lunch and holds it in front of her SP progeny. She stares at Saisir as the SP child eats its food and spaces out.

In her mind she had just recalled her ugly past, she thought quietly as she held her, "**If you were male, I would have smashed you into pieces the very moment the teacher have sent you home with us.**" She will definitely hate it if her father imposed the same orders that he gave her mother the night that she left home with one of her brothers.

That brother is the sole reason why her father thought that there was a budding faggot amongst his sons. The only one who is to blame why she isn't living with her mother now.

"**I mean it! If you would have been a boy, I would have definitely killed you, Saisir. I'll only introduce granddaughters to father in the future and I absolutely refuse to have sons!**"

"**Huh? What did you say?**" startled, Defosuke asks, to which Kaiko realizes that she was actually whispering in a very low tone.

"**Oh! Oh, nothing. I just have something awful in my thoughts. Didn't really mean to actually say it unconsciously. I'm sorry darling**," Kaiko says looking sullen and hoping that he didn't hear anything at all.

With a nagging and worrying urge to ask him, she takes in courage and builds up the nerve to do so, "**Did you... hear me say anything rotten while I was trapped in my chaotic thoughts?**"

Defosuke knows that Kaiko has that awful habit of talking to herself while in confusions with her own thoughts. He also knows it developed from the trauma she had in the past. She knows his own trauma so he understands her as she understands him.

The debonair sits closer and suavely throws an arm around her dainty shoulders and gives his most dashing grin.

"**Let's just say, I agree with us having only daughters**."

.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~End of Chapter 9~~~~~<br>****ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1 (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**I hope you liked it. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo, Rin and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Crypton company.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here, in wattpad, fanfiction net or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	10. RBA1 ch10: What Are You?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1  
><strong>**(Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**CHAPTER 10: WHAT ARE YOU?  
><strong>**this chapter was first created on January 2015**

.

* * *

><p>Author's notes and Chapter 10<p>

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<br>About my fiction, I believe it is:  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Vocaloid  
>Mainly just the characters, my story doesn't really have anything to do with any of their songs.<br>I write this story with them in it because I like them (the specific characters). I don't really like how others describe or portray them.  
>It only goes to show that the world they are living into and moving around in, their personalities and everything except the characters themselves are from my own original imaginative work.<br>I assigned the characters with their own identities by my own imaginative depiction.

So it's essentially like an original fiction, except I'm using characters from that fandom.

**Rated**: T~M (depends on the reader's maturity)  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor, Slice of Life, Romance  
><strong>Language<strong>: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)  
><strong>Writing Style<strong>: My Own Informal Writing Style  
>(I write like this because I prefer to do something different from what is usual or expected. Dialogs are in bold. Dots for spacing. Smileys for peace of mind. Cusses for expelling frustration. Italics for expressing passion. Etc.)<br>**Number of words**: 2497 (for author's notes and chapter 10)  
><strong>Current Pairings<strong>:  
>Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune<br>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine  
>Rinto Kagamine and Neru Akita<br>Nero Akita and Lenka Kagamine  
>Defosuke Utane and Kaiko Shion<br>Piko Utatane and Olivia Cody-Treble-Devin  
><strong>For Story Illustrations<strong>: Feel free to visit commanderarcadedoll .deviantart com / gallery/51485578 /ROMANTIC-BREAKER-Cover-Pages (There might be spoilers though so be cautious).

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)**  
><strong>CHAPTER 10: WHAT ARE YOU?<strong>

.

* * *

><p>At the Hatsugamine's...<p>

After a long run-and-hunt session,  
>Mikuo and Rin are on the ground<br>holding their heads and are in  
>considerable pain. There appears<br>to be a huge bump or bruise on  
>the top of each one's.<br>The time is past 12:51PM.

Len is furiously and threateningly  
>death-glaring the two with a<br>demonic and ferocious aura  
>emitting all around him.<p>

"**. . . ****. . . . . .**"  
>Miku stares astonishingly at the<br>two, speechless and has ran out  
>of ideas of what to do.<br>'**_They deserve it anyway_**.'  
>She says in mind.<p>

Next, she naturally turns to Len  
>to finally make him calm down.<br>Her eyes shot wide open in horror. 

* * *

><p>In the meantime...<p>

A 2014 BMW i3 parks at a vacant  
>spot outside the residences,<br>adjacent the fields at exactly 1 PM.  
>Piko and Olivia with their SP child<br>disembark and walks into the fields.  
>Olivia is cuddling Piko by the arm<br>whilst he carries some of their  
>belongings. As usual, their SP<br>offspring sits on top of his head.

They start looking for the four  
>residers of the place. As they walk<br>further into the fields, they feel a  
>strange and some form of ominous<br>presence as birds and insects fly away  
>from the area. In spite of this, they<br>courageously brave on and decide to  
>proceed and soon they finally locate<br>their friends.

"**Hi guys we're here. WHOA!...**"  
>Piko and Olivia both greet and yet<br>interjected at the same time. Their  
>eyes shot wide open at the sight<br>to their unexpected astonishment.

"**Oh, Hi guys... well... you see...**"  
>Miku nervously and worriedly utters<br>and then she uncomfortably shifts.

"**... I'm calculating the  
><strong>**pranks caused that.**"  
>Piko flatly observes with amazement,<br>starting to be on guard and moving  
>in front of Olivia who is stunned and<br>beginning to be nervous. He too,  
>himself, couldn't help asking if there<br>is something wrong with his head.

"**Umm. ... whatever they  
><strong>**did to Len, it's scaring  
><strong>**away the wildlife around.**"  
>Olivia mutters, flabbergasted and<br>horror-struck. Whilst nuzzling  
>against him, she starts squeezing<br>Piko's arm even tighter. 

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Nero and Lenka drive by in  
>just a single minute after<br>Piko and Olivia arrived and  
>they proceed ahead in the fields.<br>They conspicuously perceive  
>the sight of fleeing birds,<br>rushing insects and even  
>rabbits scampering away from<br>the dried-up cornfield ahead.  
>After Nero parked his 2015<br>Grand Cherokee SRT and assisted  
>Lenka out of the vehicle, they<br>also suddenly and inevitably feel  
>the ominous presence lurking in<br>the area. It makes Nero instinctively  
>be on alert and feel the quick need<br>to be highly on guard.

"**What a chilly, uncomfortable  
><strong>**breeze!**"  
>Lenka comments frightfully as<br>she shivers but it is more evident  
>that she feels fear more than the<br>freezing chill in the air. Nero didn't  
>miss to notice this. He promptly<br>takes off his jacket and places it  
>on her shoulders. He, himself,<br>senses some form danger in the  
>vicinity so as soon as Lenka isn't<br>looking, he reaches under the  
>driver's seat of his jeep, grabs his<br>hidden firearm and quickly  
>conceals it under his shirt. Afterwards,<br>they walk towards their friends'  
>residences with caution. <p>

* * *

><p>Earlier at the Akita estate...<p>

"**Rinto...**"  
>Neru says slowly at around 12:42pm.<br>She and her SP spouse are in her  
>family's estate's study, completing<br>their unreasonably complicated  
>homework. There are no classes from<br>Monday to Thursday for there are  
>important holidays on those dates yet<br>their Algebra and Trigonometry  
>Mathematics and also their Natural<br>and Social Science teachers take that  
>opportunity to pile up homework and<br>a midterms on them.

"**Yes, my lovely angel?**"  
>He cheerfully replies. She pauses<br>for few minutes as if she's trying to  
>check or figure out what she is<br>about to say when Rinto basically  
>continues for her.<br>"**You must really be finding  
><strong>**this incredibly boring and  
><strong>**downright tedious to do,  
><strong>**right? To be honest, I do too**."

"**Actually yes but there is  
><strong>**something else...**"  
>She hesitates but swallows her<br>pride then summons the courage  
>to speak on,<br>"**Do you think... it'll be ok if we  
><strong>**drop by that party Piko and Olivia  
><strong>**told us about even though we  
><strong>**didn't bother to reply to their text?**"  
>She says sadly, feeling ashamed for<br>haughtily telling him that she didn't  
>care to go earlier.<p>

He shines her a brilliant smile, stands  
>up and lifts her up from her seat into<br>his arms as he previously likes doing  
>earlier. Then he said with a wink,<br>"**Well, we better start preparing  
><strong>**then. Besides, I don't think I got  
><strong>**all my homework's items correctly  
><strong>**so don't bother to continue  
><strong>**copying. With Piko there, we  
><strong>**can consider this bloody-hell  
><strong>**Mathematics bullshit done.  
><strong>**Oops! Sorry Prince, daddy  
><strong>**didn't mean to cuss.**"  
>He immediately mentions to his<br>SP offspring who's in his mother's  
>embrace.<p>

"**They wouldn't mind if we  
><strong>**show up unexpected. They're  
><strong>**all really nice people, you just  
><strong>**didn't give them much chance  
><strong>**since Kaiko and Defosuke are  
><strong>**always soloing and monopolizing  
><strong>**you. You should go out of your  
><strong>**way to find out by yourself more  
><strong>**and try to reach out to other  
><strong>**people sometimes. Who knows?  
><strong>**You might even consider them  
><strong>**more as your real friends.**"  
>He assures her encouragingly as he<br>walks back towards their bedroom  
>to begin preparing.<p>

"**You really think so?**"  
>She timidly asks him whilst she<br>gazes at those captivating and  
>fetching seagreen eyes.<p>

"**I know so.**"  
>He wholeheartedly promises her<br>then he gives her a smooch on  
>the forehead and adds,<br>"**So don't worry, I'll be here  
><strong>**for you whenever you wish**."  
>She then blushes intensely then<br>nuzzles closely on his chest,  
>hiding her face. <p>

* * *

><p>Within another minute...<p>

Shortly after Nero and Lenka  
>proceeded towards the cornfield,<br>a 2015 Cadillac ATS Coupe  
>arrives, drives by and parks<br>beside Piko's and Nero's vehicles.  
>Rinto gets out first then opens the<br>door for Neru. They are walking  
>towards the field when they<br>sense something incredibly eerie.

"**This place is suppose to  
><strong>**be always sunny and usually  
><strong>**emits of coziness... This is  
><strong>**the first time it felt like this.  
><strong>**It is as if we're entering a  
><strong>**haunted land**."  
>Rinto quietly says, scanning the<br>area for anything or anyone  
>suspicious whilst loosing the<br>collar of his new shirt. He clenches  
>his knuckles and prepares his fists<br>as he feels his instincts alerting  
>him to anticipate for any sudden<br>attack from a hidden terrorist.

Neru feels something is wrong too  
>and clings even closer to him as<br>they walk cautiously towards the  
>fright-leaking fields. <p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Guys, what's going on?<br>****Are you alright?**"  
>Rinto calls out as soon as they<br>find the others in the clearing.

"**Rinto, it's Len. Something  
><strong>**is happening to him.**"  
>Lenka informs him fearfully<br>whilst trying to fight the tears  
>from falling down her eyes.<p>

"**I think he's being possessed.  
><strong>**I read all about it in the books  
><strong>**back in my homeland.**"  
>Olivia affirms suddenly, not<br>intentionally scaring the others.

"**Len, please snap out of it!  
><strong>**Fight it off!**"  
>Miku loudly pleads. The others turns<br>to Miku to their bewilderment.

'**_She knew about this?_**'  
>They all ponder.<p>

"**AAAaaarrgghh!**"  
>He grunts as he struggles in his mind,<br>'**_Let me be! Leave me alone! I  
><em>****_don't need any help from you. I  
><em>****_can become stronger all by my  
><em>****_own! DISAPPEARRRRRRRRR!'_**

Then the sky above them becomes

dark as pitch black clouds form  
>within seconds. A flash of blazing<br>blue light surges from them and  
>plummets down from the<br>atmosphere. The air in the sky fills  
>a water current creating a rapid<br>vortex spiraling downwards and  
>directly lands on Len. With a splash<br>from the pressure, he manages to  
>finally come back to his senses.<p>

All drenched and only on the  
>spot where he stands, the rest<br>stare at him astoundingly and  
>with wide eyes unable to grasp<br>what they just witnessed. They  
>all stand there, unable justify<br>amongst themselves about  
>what just happened. All of them<br>except for Miku.

They all feel tiny sprinkles of  
>water for a second when the<br>blue light appeared and  
>disappeared in just a matter of<br>seconds. They find it unbelievable  
>that Len himself looks like he just<br>swam out of the river as they see  
>him with all his clothes completely<br>drenched and dripping wet as if he  
>just underwent a serious<br>'Ice Bucket Challenge' whilst the  
>rest of them are dry.<p>

"**...**"  
>He closes his eyes as he realizes<br>that he can no longer keep it a  
>secret. Other than Miku and himself,<br>no one else knew. 

* * *

><p>After a few moments at 1:08PM<br>in the afternoon...

The group is seated in pairs in  
>a couch of their choice around<br>the moat-and-rocks surrounded  
>unlit pile of firewood, anxiously<br>waiting for Len and Miku to return.  
>As the air breezes by and feel cool<br>and moderate chills lurk, their  
>minds clouded them with a ton<br>of inquiries referring to what  
>they all just witnessed earlier.<p>

Soon, the awaited pair reappeared.

Len has changed his clothes,  
><em>he wears his usual bad boy module<br>__only blue and gray version_.

One by one, they all shoot their  
>round of questions and they<br>receive sincere answers in return.

"**So you're telling us that  
><strong>**a water-elemental entity  
><strong>**has been living within your  
><strong>**soul for the past 3 years?**"  
>Piko first inquires after Len told<br>them the gist on how he suddenly  
>became imbued by such an entity.<p>

"**And that also means that 'THAT'  
><strong>**isn't a real tattoo but the mark  
><strong>**of the entity that has been living  
><strong>**off inside your soul?**"  
>Rinto remarks as he points to Len's<br>lower right arm where people can  
>noticeably see a prominent scribble<br>that looks like a gang's signature graffiti.

"**And that's not all guys...**"  
>Miku slowly chimes in as they listen<br>attentively with their full attention on  
>Len, who lifts his finger towards into<br>one of his eyes.

He removes his right contact lens  
>at which made the others gasp in<br>horror for they see nothing but white.

Len has neither irises nor pupils!

"**It wasn't always like this.  
><strong>**But ever since that day, I  
><strong>**noticed my eyes fades and  
><strong>**fades as time passes until  
><strong>**finally just a couple of months  
><strong>**ago, the colour is all gone.**"  
>Len explains whilst the others<br>couldn't take their eyes off him.

"**That explains why you  
><strong>**bought around more than  
><strong>**two dozen pairs of lenses  
><strong>**this year. You probably  
><strong>**cannot come back to the  
><strong>**optometrist's now that there  
><strong>**are no eyes to be checked.**"  
>Rin recalls.<p>

''**Wait a minute! I'm not  
><strong>**jumping into conclusions  
><strong>**but... can you even see?**"  
>Mikuo abruptly interrupts.<p>

"**Yes, I can. Even with my  
><strong>**eyes closed, even if it's  
><strong>**pitch black, and even the  
><strong>**view at the back of my head,  
><strong>**and I can shift the direction  
><strong>**of the view. I just don't know  
><strong>**how that has happened but  
><strong>**it's the way it is.**"  
>Len grimly and honestly admits.<p>

"**That's called Mind's Eye, Len.**"  
>Olivia informs him.<p>

"**I've read all about it back in  
><strong>**my homeland. Only people with  
><strong>**a keen sense of awareness  
><strong>**develops that. I'm just not sure  
><strong>**about your case though.**"  
>The foreign girl mentions promptly.<p>

"**And also, I don't know why  
><strong>**out of all the available lenses  
><strong>**eye colours, only this particular  
><strong>**shade makes me able to see as  
><strong>**normal as possible. Without  
><strong>**the lenses, I can see in every  
><strong>**directions without moving my  
><strong>**head which made it somewhat  
><strong>**uncomfortable for me. Whenever  
><strong>**I wear other lens colours, they  
><strong>**always come out with various sorts  
><strong>**of blur. Only this very colour makes  
><strong>**me see as clearly as before and as  
><strong>**a normal sighted person could.**"  
>Len informs them as calmly as he could.<p>

He glances at Miku who is so  
>silent as he remembers<br>something she told him before.

It is something that she saw...

three years ago...

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~~~~End of Chapter 10~~~~~**

**ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1 (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)  
>I hope you liked it. ^_^<strong>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo, Rin and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Crypton company.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here, in wattpad, fanfiction net or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	11. RBA1 ch11: Who Are You?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1  
><strong>

**(Vocaloid fanfiction by ArcadeDoll)**

**CHAPTER 11: WHO ARE YOU?**

**this chapter was first created on January 2015**

.

* * *

><p>Author's notes and Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<p>

About my fiction, I believe it is:

**Fandom**: Vocaloid

Mainly just the characters, my story doesn't really have anything to do with any of their songs.

I write this story with them in it because I like them (the specific characters). I don't really like how others describe or portray them.

It only goes to show that the world they are living into and moving around in, their personalities and everything except the characters themselves are from my own original imaginative work.

I assigned the characters with their own identities by my own imaginative depiction.

So it's essentially like an original fiction, except I'm using characters from that fandom.

**Rated** : T~M (depends on the writer's maturity)

**Genre**: Humor, mostly Slice of Life, slightly hints Romance, Supernatural

**Language**: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)

**Writing Style**: My Own Informal Writing Style

(I write like this because I prefer to do something different from what is usual or expected. Dialogs are in bold. Dots for spacing. Smileys for peace of mind. Cusses for expelling frustration. Italics for expressing passion. Etc. )

**Number of words**: 3435 ( for author's notes and chapter 11)

**Current Pairs**:

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune  
>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine<br>Rinto Kagamine and Neru Akita  
>Nero Akita and Lenka Kagamine<br>Piko Utatane and Olivia Cody-Treble-Devin

**For Story Illustrations**: Feel free to visit commanderarcadedoll .deviantart com / gallery/51485578 /ROMANTIC-BREAKER-Cover-Pages (There might be spoilers though so be cautious).

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)  
>CHAPTER 11: WHO ARE YOU?<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Three years ago...

"**Len, please wake up! Get up, Len! They are coming**," Miku desperately begged the injured and semi-unconscious boy. She appeared to be shedding tears whilst being nearly drenched and covered in filth and mud. She hurriedly placed his left arm around her neck and lifted him rushing further into the dark, deeper and lusher section of the woods. She hid him in the safety of thick shrubs and wild bushes. When she saw his right arm bleeding, she ripped the dry insides of her Fluffy Loose Pastel module's shirt and used it as bandage to constrict the flow that continuously dripped.

"**I SAW THEM RUN THIS WAY! GET THEM!**" she frightfully gasped as she heard the couple of armed and ruthless men and woman savagely use their weapons by piercing the plants and shrubs a short distance away from where they are hidden.

Those people are kidnappers. They initially planned to kidnap her in return for a large sum of ransom money in thinking that her well-known parents are wealthy enough to make the bargain. They also found themselves quite lucky that she came along with the son of the owners of the biggest arable land in the province.

The vicious brutes grabbed them when they are on their way home from school and forced them inside their get-away car. As it drives off, Len managed to struggle free and pulled Miku and himself out of the speeding car as he smashed a window and kicked the door open. They jumped out of the speeding vehicle only to find themselves rapidly plummeting down to what seems to be a deep ravine that the vehicle happens to be passing by at that very moment. They fell into the deep and dark woody terrain.

It was raining heavily that day, the rains pour as if a storm would soon come. Out of sheer luck, the youngsters manage to escape the ordeal with their lives. But, it is only a matter of time if they can still tell if they could even escape danger.

"**M...iku...**" she heard him utter in pain. "**Shh... Len, please be quiet or they'll hear us**," she quietly whispered in his ear. In spite of the excruciating pain, Len obligingly urged himself to become completely conscious. He also found himself unable to properly stand or walk as he noticed that he also injured one of his legs with a severe sprain. The heavy rainfall covered the noise that their footsteps created as they hurriedly moved deeper and deeper into the woods until they came to a wide lusher area in attempts to stay safe. They hid and lowered themselves in between a larger cluster of thicker shrubs and wild plants as they hear the fearsome racket created by the horrendous villains who are unwaveringly hunting them.

The blond slowly glances at his female companion and surprisingly saw a very determined look despite all the elements in the surroundings that bred fear.

"**I'm not sure how...**," she whispered in a very courageous and serious tone,

"**_but I'll protect you, Len_.**"

His eyes shot wide open as he realizes what she is about to do. As she was about to rise from the hiding spot, he quickly grabbed her back down with a restricting hug pressing all his weight against her. He felt weak as his entire system is screaming in pain obviously unable to make him walk any further as the girl initially noticed.

His tears started falling endlessly as he begged her,

"**Don't do it or they'll kill you**"

but the determined, courageous girl dexterously slipped out of his grasp.

Using the tree branches like gymnast bars, balance beams and ring grips like contraptions on a circus performance stage, the fearless girl lifts herself flexibly.

With great balance and dexterity, she is going up higher and higher in altitude with the use of all the trampolinist skills and trapezist trainings that she learned over the years from her parents. Previously, she grabbed a handy rock which she concealed in her pocket. She took it out of there. She grabbed and secured vines from the tree that she was on then she wrapped one on herself and tied it tightly on her waist.

When a kidnapper passed by right from below her, she boldly leapt head first swiftly gliding towards him like a fierce hawk about to kill its unsuspecting prey. The instant they were about to collide, she used the rock to knock him out unconscious. The vine secured her from crashing directly on the ground that tugged her back a short altitude upwards.

Thanks to the heavy rainfall, the man's yelp of pain before he fainted wasn't heard from the distance where his companions are searching. She pulled and yanked him to concealed his body under a thick bush in the darkness using stray vines to tie him up securely and gagging his mouth with the excess strips of cloth she ripped from her shirt. Once this is done, she sets up again to target her next prey.

Unbelievably awestruck, Len saw all the stunning and courageous acts that his friend had displayed. He was dumbfounded and entirely stunned like all the audiences of the circus where her well-known parents performed.

He felt so ashamed and useless at his helpless state that he crestfallenly lowered back into the lush darkness of the hiding spot as his tears and his emotions overwhelmed him.

'**_How can my friend, a mere delicate and innocent girl, who I literally grew up alongside with, can display marvelous deeds of bravery whilst I myself is cowering in pain and with fear of our oppressors?_**' he thought immeasurably and miserably as he heard an excessive rummaging followed by a pair of footsteps rushing towards Miku. She is in grave danger.

Dejected, he prayerfully whispered, "**I want to become stronger! Much, much stronger! To fight and protect the ones I love, I MUST BECOME STRONG! I don't want to be worthless like this any longer! God, please, help me save my friend. I'm begging you. I am willing to offer you my very life if I can only live it protecting her**." and he unintentionally leant to what seems to be a steady stone in the midst of the darkness and lushly concealing shrubs. He is punched his fists again and again in fury on the boulder in contempt of his misery whilst he desperately hopes for a miracle to answer his prayers.

"**...**"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**!**

In flash of light, he suddenly found himself floating in a spectral dimension. Lights in forms of various sizes of orbs that shone like twinkling stars playfully danced upwards all in a simultaneous direction and motion. The sight is breathtakingly inexplicable for the pale blue lights swayed here and there, near and far, towards him then around him in a blink of an eye as if they are welcoming him in this surroundings that seems like a vast world of infinite seas which also seems to be altering and changing by a certain season in a matter of seconds.

Len's eyes shot wider as he couldn't justify what he is experiencing, perhaps he passed out from all the bleeding?

"**No! this can't be I mustn't just faint like this! Wake up Len! Miku is in danger, she needs you!**" he literally shouted to himself to which then he heard a chuckle right from behind him.

"**Who's there!?**"

Len turned around and came face to face with an entity that strikingly resembles himself with some minor alterations.

" **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... !** "

"**_I am the spirit of the soul stone. A water-elemental entity that has been sealed for tens of thousands of years_**," the Entity Len orated.

"**So what do you want?... No, I have no time for this. I must get out of here! Can't you see I must help my friend? She's in danger and you're keeping me here. Get me out of here!**" Len bravely and furiously demanded.

"**_Didn't you just prayed with a whole heart offering your very life on the soul stone wishing that you wanted to be stronger? If it has been anyone worthless, the prayer would have been for nought. But you possess the heart and soul that holds the ability to seek aid from the entities that binds the consistencies of the worlds, that is why you were summoned here in a dimension that holds time. Didn't you earnestly and immensely wanted to become stronger for the sole purpose of defending her?_**" disputed, interrogated and orated the Entity Len as he pointed to a space amongst the bright orbs that soon formed and became a window that shows of the events of the real world.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As the rain ceaselessly falls in the darkness of the lush ravine...

A girl bravely descends from the highest point of the treetops aiming her next target. She fiercely shrills like a warrior who called out in war with a battle cry as she delivered him an attack in the eye using a pointed branch that she plucked from the tree earlier. That was her weapon that she held with her left hand and with another opportunity she smashed him with the rock that she held with her right hand. With a shrill, the man cries in agonizing pain for the lost of an eye and his comrade rushed to his aid. The vine that grips her by the waist slings her up and down as the battle progresses using its agile movement to dodge blows from the man.

As the battle proceeds she unfortunately aimed wrongly resulting to missing her target which is his head at which she lost the grip on the rock which crashed onto his shoulder. With a knife, he manage to slice the vine making the girl grounded to the land.

With the back of her rifle as she reached her destination, the woman kidnapper tries to struck the girl who in turn made agile dodges and counters to fight her with the stick. Using it like a spear, she successfully pierces the vile woman on the eye that made her scream in pain. Whilst giving a cry of pain, the kidnapper woman used one of her legs to trip the child out of her balance giving a chance for the man who just recovered to firmly grip on the girl's neck.

"**LET GO OF ME! LET GO!**" Miku hysterically yells, kicking and struggling to get away as the other male kidnapper grasps her tighter by the arm and unhesitatingly gives her a blow on the stomach.

"**Search for the other!**" he ordered the female kidnapper as he held tighter on Miku who appears to be conscious but in intense pain.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The window of light then slowly disappears...

"**NO! MIKU!**" Len screamed worriedly as the window disintegrates into nothingness.

...

Within just a second and with a gravely serious demeanor, he then turned to face with the Entity Len with a fierce and determined look ready to make an agreement.

...

"**If you make me stronger, what's in it for you?**" he interestedly yet suspiciously inquired.

With a smirk, the Entity Len orated,

"**_I shall live in your soul for the rest of your life_**,"

he briefly replied and directly pointed out the catch.

...

"**So be it!**" Len closed the deal.

...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The sound of the wind blowing through the trees created eerie sounds in the dark, lush-filled woods. An injured child is roughly dragged mercilessly by three vile ruffians. They could use a break so they bound her on a tree with her back facing to them then using a thorny vine that they pulled out of a wild plant, they scourged her whilst she loudly screamed in agony. "**Tell us where you hid the boy!**" the man who seems to be the leader of the hoodlums ordered.

"**I will never tell you! Not even if I die at this very spot tonight!**" the frenzied and enraged girl retorted boldly. With more clashes of the whip, they rained more scourges on her until she is barely able to remain conscious. The night's sky seemed to no longer drip as the noisy rain which suppose to be abundant suddenly dissipates in a blink of an eye.

"**Unhand her!**" Len orated with a stentorian voice.

"**Len... no, you should have stayed hidden**," Miku weakly uttered giving the vines that bound her a tug with the remaining strength that she has.

"**Well, well, well. At least, you saved us the trouble of almost killing your friend. We wouldn't want that. Not until your parents give us all their money first! Hahahahah**," boisterously said the lead kidnapper.

With a wave of his hand, he signaled his two goons to fetch him."**Grab him!**" They scurried towards him crushing the plants in their way whilst flaunting their knives to scare the boy.

"**LEN RUN! ! !**" The bound girl hysterically screams at the top of her voice.

"**This time, it'll be my turn to protect you**," she heard Len told her.

Then, she peered at him with eyes becoming fully wide open not missing any sight or trace of the occurrence that she's about to behold.

Len's white edge module attire top became luminescent in the darkness of the woods as it slowly disappears. The bandages on his critically injured right arm slowly loosens and reveals a strange marking that replaced the wounds that were previously there. The ground he stood on seems to emit a wind pressure that pushes back tiny specks of dirt away from him which also seemed to be forming a miniature geyser.

As the two kidnappers approached him not paying attention to the eerie aura that emits from all around him, he then raised his hand forward towards their direction and swiftly dropped it to his side. Within seconds, the three goons swirled into three separate vortexes of water spouts that came out from nowhere raising them as high as the sky then dropped them to their inevitable doom.

...

Unable to grasp and justify what she just saw, Miku grew tremendously fearsome of Len. Due to her clouded thoughts, she didn't notice him already right by her side and has already untangled her from her bindings.

...

"**Are you alright, Miku?**" he said

... as Miku slowly turned her head to him

...

... and stared at him face to face.

...

As she was on a phased out state, Len touches the areas of her body that bled and are wounded with the palm of his hand that emits a faint water-like light that healed her injuries within minutes.

...

"**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**"

...

"**Miku?**" Len says her name once more.

...

She wasn't able to make a respond earlier.

"**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**"

He noticed she's in a great state of horror-strickened shock for witnessing the unbelievable or what just happened.

...

And with a completely, deafening, fright-filled yell, Miku dashes rapidly away from him.

...

"**AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhHHHH ! ! !**

...

**MONSTER ! ! !**"

...

she yells as she runs away as fast as she could.

...

She ran and ran until she's out of the woods and into the grasslands.

...

The moon on the sky glitters as the air gave a tender breeze.

...

"**Miku! It's me! WAIT!**" he called and ran after her.

...

In the middle of the grasslands, stumbling and rising again, getting roughly scratched and bleeding from the thorny plants that she passed by, she continued to run further and further away aimlessly. Fear strikes immensely on the poor, frenzied girl as she sheds tears for not knowing why the sudden surge to fright appeared in her or where it originates. All she know is all the courage she had earlier was entirely drained and replaced by fear.

...

"**STOOOOOP!**" Len calls out running after her.

...

With a summoned blaze wave, he leapt at great length and finally caught her in his arms.

She hysterically struggled and squirmed to break free from his embrace but to no avail.

"**IT'S ME! LISTEN TO ME!**" he loudly implored her.

!

"**I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! ! ! **

!

**YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM WITH...YOUR MONSTROSITY! ! !**

!

**AAAAHHH! ! !**

!

**DON'T TOUCH ME! ! !**

!

**I DON'T KNOW YOU! ! !**

!

**AAAAAAHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **"she frightfully and hysterically cries still trying to desperately break free but he just tightly held on the embrace until she calmed down to quiet sniffles.

When he heard that she is no longer hysterical, he slowly told her again,

...

"**It's me, Miku. It's me. I'm Len.**"

...

!

Still couldn't believe what he's telling her and with the last of her courage,

...

she nervously clutches for her small mirror inside her short's pocket and handed it to him. Len took it in silence then peered into it.

...

...

...

" **! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **"

What he saw in the mirror is none other but the Entity Len.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~End of Chapter 11~~~~~<strong>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1 (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)  
>I hope you liked it. ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Disclaimer**: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo, Rin and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Crypton company.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here, in wattpad, fanfiction net or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	12. RBA1 ch12: I Am Who I Am

...

* * *

><p><strong>ROMANTIC BREAKER ARC 1<br>****Vocaloid fiction  
><strong>**CHAPTER 12: I AM WHO I AM  
><strong>**this chapter was first created on January 2015**

* * *

><p>Author's notes and Chapter 12<p>

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<br>About my fiction, I believe it is:  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Vocaloid  
>Mainly just the characters, my story doesn't really have anything to do with any of their songs.<br>I write this story with them in it because I like them (the specific characters). I don't really like how others describe or portray them.  
>It only goes to show that the world they are living into and moving around in, their personalities and everything except the characters themselves are from my own original imaginative work.<br>I assigned the characters with their own identities by my own imaginative depiction.

So it's essentially like an original fiction, except I'm using characters from that fandom.

**Rated** : T~M (depends on the reader's maturity)  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor, mostly Slice of Life, slightly hints Romance, Super Natural  
><strong>Language<strong>: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)  
><strong>Writing Style<strong>: My Own Informal Writing Style  
>(I write like this because I prefer to do something different from what is usual or expected. Dialogs are in bold. Dots for spacing. Smileys for peace of mind. Cusses for expelling frustration. Italics for expressing passion. Etc.)<br>**Number of words**: 2404 (for author's notes and chapter 12)  
><strong>Current Pairs<strong>:  
>Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune<br>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine  
>Rinto Kagamine and Neru Akita<br>Nero Akita and Lenka Kagamine  
>Piko Utatane and Olivia Cody-Treble-Devin<br>**For Story Illustrations**: Feel free to visit commanderarcadedoll .deviantart com / gallery/51485578 /ROMANTIC-BREAKER-Cover-Pages (There might be spoilers though so be cautious).

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)**  
><strong>CHAPTER 12: I AM WHO I AM<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<br>Back to the present around 1:17PM...

"**And that's what really happened  
><strong>**that night everyone.**"  
>Len tells his friends no longer able to<br>contain his thoughts after  
>unintentionally alarming them upon<br>their arrival.

He tells them what he knew hoping  
>that he did so without missing a small<br>detail about that night. How the  
>criminals were totally obliterated,<br>leaving not even a trace of their  
>existence. How Miku nearly became<br>demented after seeing him in such a  
>demonic and monstrous state. How he<br>returned back to normal after a few  
>hours when he transformed, he tries<br>telling them all of that he remembered  
>of that incident three years ago.<p>

Piko is the first to shoot a  
>round of questions at Len,<br>"**Something just really  
><strong>**doesn't add up. So that  
><strong>**entity just comes and goes  
><strong>**whenever it pleases just  
><strong>**like what happened right  
><strong>**now? When exactly does it  
><strong>**usually appears? What state  
><strong>**or condition are you in  
><strong>**whenever it does come out?  
><strong>**Were you angry, irritated or  
><strong>**threatened when it did? How  
><strong>**did you even know how  
><strong>**control those abilities? Or  
><strong>**rather, how did you even  
><strong>**know you have such entity  
><strong>**abilities? This is really amazing...  
><strong>**hydrokinesis, cryokinesis,  
><strong>**enhanced-sight, healing,  
><strong>**mega-leaping and random  
><strong>**innate gps... and there are more  
><strong>**you are still to know of?**"  
>He barely finishes, seemingly<br>interested to research further.

"**To be honest, I don't know  
><strong>**when or where it wants to  
><strong>**reappear. I just try my best  
><strong>**to take full control or reseal  
><strong>**him as soon as possible  
><strong>**whenever he does attempt to  
><strong>**appear. He shows up whenever  
><strong>**I'm in random conditions  
><strong>**sometimes if I'm angry, irritated  
><strong>**or when I'm just being normal.  
><strong>**Also, I don't purposely use my  
><strong>**abilities at all except back at that  
><strong>**time when I desperately need to  
><strong>**save Miku. What happened just  
><strong>**now seems like just a natural  
><strong>**occurrence... I'm not really sure  
><strong>**how I knew that I can heal or  
><strong>**tell exactly where to locate  
><strong>**her back then too.**"  
>Len admits with a serious tone.<p>

Recalling what happened on the  
>night they were kidnapped, Rin<br>tells them what she remembered  
>when they finally came home. She<br>just felt the need to tell the others  
>and so she did.<br>"**Back then, when you and Miku  
><strong>**came home late and just invented  
><strong>**the excuse of the rainfall stranding  
><strong>**you in a tattoo parlor, we just totally  
><strong>**bought it. Lucky for you, mom and  
><strong>**dad didn't mind you actually getting  
><strong>**one even though you didn't ask for  
><strong>**their permission**."  
>Rin blurts out.<p>

"**...**"  
>Miku seemingly wanted to say<br>something but just stayed quiet.  
>She still feels it may or may not<br>be necessary to tell them what  
>she really saw or what she really<br>experienced. Len and her friends  
>notice her silence and all looked<br>at her.

"**Miku, I know you have  
><strong>**something bothering you  
><strong>**and wanted to say something.  
><strong>**Why don't you just tell us?**"  
>Len begins to question her out of<br>deep concern.

"**What happened now still  
><strong>**doesn't match with what  
><strong>**happened before, Len. It  
><strong>**was not like this at all  
><strong>**wherein you just get fits from  
><strong>**your cryo-hydrokinesis. You  
><strong>**transformed entirely back then.**"  
>Miku elaborates with a facial<br>expression that tells them that she  
>can still clearly remember, both<br>the memory and the feeling of the  
>experience.<p>

This saddens Len to the point  
>of feeling guilt. If it frightened<br>Miku that much, what more if  
>his friends see it.<br>"**Did I really look that horrible  
><strong>**when I transformed?**"  
>He slowly queries, growing more<br>concerned for her.

"**What scared me is not  
><strong>**your looks back then but...  
><strong>**_the immense ominous aura  
><em>****_that makes one sense a  
><em>****_suffocating feeling of boundless  
><em>****_danger_****.  
><strong>**When I felt it during that  
><strong>**time, it is as if I felt that I  
><strong>**was going to die next!**"  
>She explains her situation with<br>tone that the others feel that  
>she regrets to inform them.<p>

"**I'm really sorry about that, Miku.**"  
>Len wholeheartedly apologizes.<p>

"**Hmm... You know, you're not  
><strong>**alone, Miku. I felt it too. I'm not  
><strong>**comparing it with your experience  
><strong>**before but when Neru and I  
><strong>**arrived, the feeling in the area is  
><strong>**as if there is a dangerous presence  
><strong>**around. It made me on guard and  
><strong>**equip my brass knuckles just in case.  
><strong>**I almost thought there is a hidden  
><strong>**terrorist about to kidnap Neru.**"  
>Rinto says as he recalled the occurrence<br>earlier. Neru snuggled closer to him.

"**I felt the same thing too  
><strong>**as soon as Lenka and I  
><strong>**disembarked the jeep.  
><strong>**The sense of danger in the  
><strong>**surroundings made me quickly  
><strong>**prepare my firearm in  
><strong>**anticipation that an attacker  
><strong>**might spring out of the blue.**"  
>Nero gives details, for the first<br>time his friends heard him say a  
>lot of words that is not a report in<br>class. He then gives Lenka's hand  
>a light squeeze as she returns the<br>gesture with a smile.

"**Of course, even I felt it too.  
><strong>**I stood in front of Olivia to  
><strong>**protect her after sensing  
><strong>**something undesirable is  
><strong>**about to happen that I nearly  
><strong>**drew this out.**"  
>Piko informs them and he pulls<br>out a metallic hilt from his jacket's  
>pocket. It is an energy blade, a<br>concealed army knife made of laser.

"**Gosh, I didn't even prepare  
><strong>**anything for defending Rin.**"  
>Mikuo bluntly mutters with a<br>'say-what' face. The insensitive  
>statement makes Rin strongly<br>nudge him at his side.

"**Guys, I believe there is  
><strong>**no need to be that alarmed.**"  
>Miku says worriedly as she slowly<br>turns to Len, who has a resolved  
>look on his face.<p>

"**They are right for one  
><strong>**thing, Miku. They need to  
><strong>**be on guard and protect  
><strong>**the ones they love in case  
><strong>**this entity decides to go  
><strong>**haywire.**"  
>Len seriously concedes.<p>

He then faces his male friends  
>and continue,<br>"**If you must...**"  
>being highly stolid,<br>"**then I give you full consent  
><strong>**to annihilate me if necessary**."  
>His words gave his friends huge a<br>silencing shock.

"**H-hey! We're not thinking  
><strong>**that at all! I mean, I refuse  
><strong>**and I wouldn't!**"  
>Rinto absolutely opposes.<p>

"**I'm positive that I surely  
><strong>**wouldn't do that to you, Len.**"  
>Piko slightly and angrily protests.<p>

"**I'll protect Lenka but I  
><strong>**certainly won't kill you, Len.**"  
>Nero grimly admits.<p>

Then the four boys all simultaneously  
>turn and face Mikuo, who in turn,<br>responds,  
>"<strong>I just can't kill you for the sole<br>****reason that you're Rin's brother.**"  
>He carelessly utters, without giving<br>it another thought.

With a smirk, Len finalizes,  
>"<strong>That settles it then!<br>****In case the entity decides  
><strong>**to make me go haywire,  
><strong>**Mikuo will have to kill me**."

The rest of the boys except Mikuo nod.

"**W...W-WHAT!?**"  
>Mikuo retorts to his dismay.<p>

The girls couldn't believe what  
>they just heard.<p>

"**Pfff, Boys****!**"  
>Rin just nonchalantly react.<p>

They all to turn to Miku who  
>looks very sullen.<p>

"**Cheer up, Miku. KuO-ey  
><strong>**won't kill Len even though  
><strong>**he was appointed to.**"  
>Rin assures her trying to<br>make her feel better.

"**Rin's right. To be most  
><strong>**honest, we shouldn't really  
><strong>**see this as a bad thing.**"  
>Olivia cheerfully suggests whilst<br>somehow fascinated instead.

"**Olivia's right. As long as  
><strong>**we work together and  
><strong>**manage it by ourselves  
><strong>**through getting used to the  
><strong>**eerie aura and other things,  
><strong>**and maybe keeping this to  
><strong>**ourselves for now. Len will  
><strong>**be safe and won't be exposed  
><strong>**into a difficult situation.**"  
>Lenka assures to help Miku be<br>comforted. Then she looks at Len,  
>checking if the last suggestion is<br>really what he's planning.

The four girls then turn to Neru,  
>who has been silent amongst<br>them. She wasn't a close friend,  
>in fact, it's the opposite, but<br>they need her full cooperation  
>with their plans just in case and<br>to keep a tight lip on the matter  
>is essential.<p>

"**The way I see it...**"  
>Neru slowly says as to not<br>offend the other girls,  
>"<strong>for as long as Len can<br>****manage and is in control,  
><strong>**there wouldn't be a need  
><strong>**for worry. All that it takes  
><strong>**is an unwavering trust and  
><strong>**to have complete faith and  
><strong>**confidence in himself,  
><strong>**meaning, that only he will  
><strong>**make the decision for his  
><strong>**life and not his soul dweller.**"  
>She wisely advises to the<br>everyone's surprise and  
>astonishment.<p>

Rinto's kind nature and good  
>influence must have finally rub<br>off on her.

She carefully and slowly looks  
>up to the others then she sees<br>them all in smiles. She feels  
>the kind of warmth that her<br>only 2 friends never let her feel.  
>She looks at Rinto who is beaming<br>her a great saint-like grin while  
>he raises two thumbs up, it makes<br>her blush furiously. Then, Neru  
>becomes wide-eyed in realization,<br>'**_I felt... happy?_**'  
>She considers to herself.<br>'**_This is a good feeling, could  
><em>****_they be what real friends are?_**'  
>Then she smiles.<p>

"**You know, Neru.**"  
>Lenka happily speaks first.<br>"**You're not such a bad  
><strong>**person after all**."

"**It seems evidently proven.  
><strong>**It's rare to hear you give  
><strong>**a good and wise advise  
><strong>**without any form of  
><strong>**indifference, mockery or  
><strong>**snobbery.**"  
>Olivia says, smiling.<p>

"**If you were your usual self,  
><strong>**we would have expected an:  
><strong>**'_I don't care!_' or  
><strong>**'_I don't talk to certain people  
><em>****_because of their chosen lousy  
><em>****_brand of footwear_****' or  
><strong>**'_Don't give me no hard-luck  
><em>****_stories for I have problems  
><em>****_of my own_****' or  
><strong>**'_Keep me out of your  
><em>****_and crap-filled life and this  
><em>****_IS mine._****'**"  
>Rin teases her over and over by<br>enumerating her numerous  
>'me first attitude' circumstances<br>and reminding her all the times  
>that she conceitedly boasted her<br>wealth and good fortune in class.

Thus, Neru's eyes widen in shame  
>and feels that she has been wrong.<p>

This is Rin's way of finally teaching  
>the poor, little, rich girl to amend<br>the error of her ways.

Miku is looking directly at Neru  
>with a strand of a tear in one of<br>her eyes that is nearly about to  
>crash down her cheek.<br>"**Thanks Neru. I appreciate it.  
><strong>**Now we know that you really  
><strong>**are a friend**."

Hearing this, Neru blushes and  
>diverts her eyes shyly, searching<br>for the one person she wants to  
>embrace. He does as she feels<br>his arms slither from behind.

Feeling much more complacent now,  
>everyone all turn to Len.<p>

"**We all decided that we might  
><strong>**as well accept this, meaning,  
><strong>**of your personality now and  
><strong>**we're here to help and  
><strong>**support you as much as  
><strong>**we possibly can. It's better  
><strong>**to think positively about this  
><strong>**and forget worrying. You  
><strong>**don't need to hide or pretend  
><strong>**to be another person any longer.**"  
>Miku finally declares.<p>

"**I never pretended to be  
><strong>**anyone or anything else.  
><strong>**I may have tried to hide  
><strong>**this before but I'm always  
><strong>**being myself. As a matter  
><strong>**of fact, I believe I don't  
><strong>**even care anymore whoever  
><strong>**finds out. I refuse to hide  
><strong>**this any longer. I completely  
><strong>**accept this now. I am who I am**."  
>Len acknowledges confidently.<p>

Rin confides her brother whilst  
>teasing at the same time.<br>"**Miku's right, bro! Rather than  
><strong>**worry about what others think,  
><strong>**you might as well embrace  
><strong>**these abilities and sing 'Let It Go'**."

"**Sing it, bro! Sing it! Sing it!** " XD  
>She encouragingly suggests again<br>and again whilst cheering which is  
>making everyone's sweat drop.<p>

"**Shut up!**"  
>He scolds her, death-glaring.<p>

"**Aww, you suck!**"  
>She retaliates.<p>

Then he gives her the 'say what' face  
>in which Rin quickly responds by<br>sticking out her tongue at him then  
>tugging Mikuo by the hand, she runs<br>away with him laughing.

"**I guess that means that even  
><strong>**though you're an entity now,  
><strong>**things won't change for you.**"  
>Rinto says as he chuckles along<br>with the others.

"**Oh let it go!**" Len replies gruffly.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~End of Chapter 12~~~~~<br>****(Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)  
><strong>**I hope you liked it. XD**

**END OF ARC 1 ;)  
>Thank you for reading everyone!<strong>

**Arc Ender ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo, Rin, Piko, Olivia, Rinto, Neru, Nero and Lenka and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sony, VocaTone, Sega and Crypton company.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here, in wattpad, fanfiction .net or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
